O Pergaminho
by Silva- chan
Summary: Hinata se torna infeliz e solitária. Naruto ama outra e acaba marginalizando os problemas dela, levando à queda dos Hyuuga numa rebelião interna. Sem clã, com um marido ausente e filhos que sentem a falta de um pai presente, ela confia em Sasuke, seu ultimo amigo, para mudar tudo através de um pergaminho enviado ao passado, instruindo a si mesma a escolher o dever no lugar do amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

Parada no meio do lago uma mulher repousava. Sua pele de alabastro brilhava a luz da lua. Nua. Seu longo cabelo negro azulado oscilava com a brisa. Como se os fios tivessem vida. Mas eram os olhos dela aqueles que mais chamavam a atenção na cena. Era como se alguém tivesse roubado o brilho da lua e o injetado neles.

Parecia uma elfa ou talvez uma sirena.

Na margem do lago um homem a observava. Não com malícia, como era de se esperar numa cena daquela, mas com um olhar compreensivo. O olhar de quem via muito além da superfície. Mesmo a metros de distancia dela, ele conseguia distinguir o brilho das lágrimas do brilho da pele macia e pálida. Ela estava pensando na ultima conversa que teve com Naruto antes deles irem até o lago e o Uchiha sabia disso.

* * *

''_\- Você não pode fazer isso!_

_\- Não só posso como vou. Você não pode me parar, Naruto. Não agora. Não mais._

_\- Você está sendo egoísta, Hinata. Vai mesmo jogar tudo que temos fora? Vai destruir tudo que temos por um desejo egoísta? Você não era assim. A mulher que me casei sempre pensava nos outros antes de pensar em si mesma. A mulher que me casei... _

_\- Não é aquela que você ama. Não é mesmo, Naruto? Você nunca deixou de ama-la. Mesmo quando ela se casou e você ficou noivo de mim. Mesmo nas duas vezes que fomos visitar o filho e a filha dela recém nascidos e você viu aquele fartos cabelos negros. Você desejou mechas louras no topo daquelas cabecinhas. Você acha que eu não percebi? - Hinata havia bufado furiosa. Os olhos claros opacos. A vida que antes transbordava daqueles olhos calmos se fora. -Acha que eu não percebi que no dia posterior ao anuncio do casamento dela você se trancou no escritório foi para chorar? Acha que eu me manteria alheia a isso? - O sorriso dela estava repleto de escárnio. - Impossível não perceber que é ela quem você ama quando o nome que escapa dos seus lábios todas as noites que dormimos juntos, todas as noites sem exceção alguma, é o dela e não o meu. Impossível não saber ao te ver olhar para os nossos filhos procurando por olhos verdes ou cabelo rosa. Se há algo a perder seriam meus filhos. Mas se eu morrer eu sei que não é você aquele que vai cria- los. Porque você nunca os amou ou desejou que nascessem._

_-..._

_\- Eu perdi tudo no momento que escolhi você. - uma lágrima solitária deslizou pelo rosto ovalado dela. - Onde você estava quando eu gritei pela morte do meu primo? Onde você estava quando meu clã fez com que minha irmã assumisse no meu lugar? Onde você estava quando lutei contra meu próprio pai na esperança que meu filho não fosse selado caso nascesse com o byakugan? Onde você estava quando uma revolução estourou no meu clã e eu clamei por uma intervenção externa? - Ela viu o marido hesitar frente a torrente de perguntas. - Eu sei onde você estava. Você estava ao lado dela e não ao meu." - Um suspiro e o barulho de batidas na porta.- Meu clã caiu porque eu não estava lá. Meu sangue foi derramado porque minhas mãos foram atadas pelo homem que ousei chamar de marido. Eu os vi morrerem um a um. Eu vi o terror nos olhos da minha irmã no ultimo segundo antes da vida ser arrancada dela._

_\- Se você fizer isso tudo vai mudar. Bolt e Himawari nunca nascerão. Os nossos filhos, Hinata. Você os destruirá! Pense em Sasuke e seu casamento com a Sakura. Pense na criança de Ino e Sai. Tudo vai mudar... '_

_\- Sasuke não a ama. Ele nunca se apaixonou pela Sakura. Ele só se casou com ela pra quebrar o ciclo de já durava anos. Ele se casou com ela porque acreditou que com isso você me perceberia e alguém seria realmente feliz. - Ela fitou os olhos azuis com frieza. - Ele nos deu uma chance e você jogou fora. Durante todos esses anos nós conversamos sem que você ou Sakura soubessem. Ele deixou de te ter como melhor amigo na primeira vez que me achou chorando por sua causa. Foi Sasuke aquele que esteve ao meu lado nos últimos anos.- Ela sorrira de forma angustiada. -Eu não estou aqui para pedir seu apoio. Vim te dar um ultimo adeus._

_-Hinata?- a voz masculina do Uchiha quebrou o silencio do casal._

_\- Por que, Sasuke? Por que está traindo minha confiança? - A voz do loiro era seca e cortante._

_\- Porque eu conheço a dor dela. Eu sei o que é ver seu clã cair, sei o que é ouvir o nome de outro nos lábios de quem você ama, sei como é morrer a cada dia preso num mundo que ja não dá pra viver. Eu fui manipulado minha vida inteira e conheço a sensação de ser só uma peça no tabuleiro.- Olhos ônix se cravaram nos olhos azuis do homem que ele considera um irmão. - Eu te entreguei o jogo, Naruto. Mas você quebrou todas as peças até agora. Sua rainha rachou e eu vou tira-la de você. Hinata é a ultima peça ao meu alcance, e com o pingo de sanidade que me resta vou arrancá-la das suas mãos. Como qualquer peça secundaria eu vou defender a minha rainha até ser derrubado."_

* * *

Sasuke ergueu os olhos quando uma luz intensa desceu dos céus.

Tsukuyomi-no-kami pairava sobre a superfície da água em uma postura estoica. O cabelo grisalho por natureza brilhava sobrenaturalmente e olhos vermelhos como a lua em um eclipse parcial visualizavam tudo com uma curiosidade mórbida.

Hinata ajoelhou-se perante o deus e estendeu a ele um pergaminho. A voz soprano dela entoava um cântico a muito esquecido pelos humanos que vagam pelo mundo.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo pesar e caiu de joelhos na grama orvalhada. Seus olhos ônix fixos no deus que dera nome ao jutsu mais famoso do falecido Itachi. Tsukuyomi era um deus ainda mais belo do que ele presumia. Com cabelos platinados, olhos rubros, rosto quadrado e peitoral muito bem esculpido o deus era de cobrir de vergonha o humano mais belo entre todos.

O canto parou e o deus se moveu. Mãos pálidas e grandes deslizaram para fora da manga do hakama azul escuro e cobriram o pergaminho. O deus curvou-se até que pudesse fazer com que ela erguesse o rosto com um simples toque no queixo feminino.

\- Meu pai me mandou dizer que a senhorita se parece fisicamente com Izanami quando ela ainda vivia. Ter um cântico escrito em minha homenagem cantado por aquela que fez possível minha existência seria uma grande honra, mesmo que a senhorita não seja ela, já me sinto honrado ao olha-la fazer isso. - o deus sorriu levemente para ela. - Levarei seu pedido para que meu pai o analise. Desejo-lhe sorte, pequena humana. Entre as mulheres do seu povo sempre foste minha preferida.

Hinata corou e sorriu levemente.

\- Obrigada, Tsukuyomi-no-kami.

\- Falo sério, humana Hyuuga. Desde pequena tu me admiras e canta para mim presa na escuridão da noite. Fizeste companhia para mim por anos a fio, contando o que lhe ocorria durante o período em Amaterasu te observava com olhos quentes.- Ele sorriu levemente para ela.- Tenho de voltar para meu lugar agora. Voltar para o lado de meu pai, Izanagi, e meus irmãos.

Tão rápido como aparecera, o deus da lua partiu.

* * *

Mais uma fanfic uhuuuu. Eu sei que vai ser dificil atualizar rápido porque também estou escrevendo O Uchiha, mas depois que descobri como digitar fanfics pelo celular- o que por sinal demora um século no meu por que ele vai ficando pesado- acho que vou conseguir agilizar o processo.

Obs: qualquer erro gramatical na fic que encontrarem, por favor me avisem.

Obs.2: Essa fic vai demorar pra acabar porque logo logo as aulas voltam.

Desejo que apreciem e por favor expressem sua opinião por meio das reviews, assim vou saber o que estou errando ou acertando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

Tudo ao redor da grande mesa cinza era branco. Parecia não ter fim. Ao redor da mesa também estavam várias figuras se movendo em polvorosa. As vozes de uns se sobrepunham as de outros. Os kimonos e hakamas flutuando na ausência de piso.

\- Isso nunca foi feito antes!- uma das figuras exclamou.

\- Nós sabemos. - rosnou outro.

\- Agora seria um bom momento para tentar algo assim. - Uma figura feminina rebateu.

\- Amaterasu tem razão. Acredito que será algo interessante de se assistir.

\- A opinião do Susano'o não vale! Ele sempre apoia a Amaterasu ou o Tsukyomi.

\- Eu estive calado até agora... - Tsukyomi resmungou para si mesmo.

\- O verdadeiro ponto não é se já ocorreu antes ou se essa é a primeira vez, o ponto é: ela merece nossa confiança?- Omori-Kane perguntou com o cenho franzido em profunda reflexão.

\- Ela é só uma criança!- Ama-no-Uzume resmungou enquanto revirava os olhos. A deusa já não cabia em si de tão nervosa.

\- Eu confio nela! - as três Munakata Sanjojin exclamaram em uníssono.

\- Vamos fazer uma votação. - decidiu por fim Izanagi.- Não é todo dia que unimos todos os deuses, mesmo os mortos, num único lugar para fazer decisões.

\- Até onde sei essa é a primeira vez. - Izanami resmungou escondida debaixo de vários mantos.

-Certo. - Omori- no-Kane suspirou e separou um pergaminho para a votação. - Vamos começar com Izanagi-sama e Izanami-sama, afinal a maioria aqui descende deles. Izanagi-sama, qual sua opinião sobre o pedido da humana Uzumaki Hinata, antiga Hyuuga Hinata?

\- Eu apoio.- o deus respondeu sem hesitar.

\- Izanami-sama, qual a sua opinião?

\- Eu apoio o pedido dela.- a deusa respondeu.

\- Eu, Omori-Kane apoio o pedido. - o deus murmurou enquanto anotava. - Deusa Ama-no-Uzume, qual sua opinião?

A deusa parou por um tempo em profundo silencio. Seus olhos vagaram por todo o local até pousarem na deusa coelho selada em um canto.

\- Eu apoio sob uma condição.

\- E qual seria?- Izanagi questionou intrigado.

\- Que ao alterarem a ordem de alguns fatos Kaguya nunca seja selada.

\- Colocaremos seu pedido na carta que enviaremos à garota.

\- Então ela tem meu total apoio.

\- Kagutsuschi, qual sua opinião?

\- Eu apoio a garota. Todos nós já tivemos vontade de desfazer algo, mas como deuses é impossível. Ela tem a chance de mudar tudo. Poucos entoaram cânticos para nós como ela. A garota é uma serva fiel de todos os Kamis que ela sabe da existência.

Houve um silêncio incômodo após as palavras do deus do fogo.

\- Munakata Sanjojin?

\- Nós três apoiamos a menina. - uma das deusas respondeu.

\- Jashin?

\- Eu não apoio.

\- Por que não?- Izanami exigiu.

\- Eu vou ter que jogar as mesmas almas duas vezes no reino dos mortos! Vocês só podem achar que eu e Shinigami não temos nada mais interessante pra fazer. - o deus da morte reclamou e o ceifador concordou.

\- E aquele seu servo? O tal do Hidan? Podemos impedir que ele seja esquartejado e inutilizado novamente através da carta.

\- Ter Hidan de volta vai ser bom. - Jashin murmurou.

\- E então?

\- Eu aceito e se aceito o nosso Shinigami também.

O ceifador de almas mandou uma olhada congelante para Jashin, sendo completamente ignorado.

\- Amaterasu?

\- Eu apoio.

\- Tsukuyomi?

\- Ela tem meu apoio.

\- Susano'o?

\- Eu também apoio.

A lista continuou por um tempo até que todos os kamis votassem. No fim foi dado o veredicto a favor do pedido da humana e uma carta foi redigida com algumas exigências vindas dos seres superiores. Quando tudo estava propriamente organizado resolveram que Izanagi seria aquele que entregaria a carta para a menina como símbolo de respeito.

* * *

Hinata e Sasuke estavam sentados na margem do mesmo lago que anteriormente o deus da lua havia pousado. A ex-herdeira Hyuuga se enrolou mais um pouco no manto que o Uchiha a emprestou. Ambos esperando a resposta dos deuses sobre o pedido dela.

\- Você acha que vão aceitar? Hinata sussurrou temerosa.

\- Eu não sei. - Sasuke suspirou. - Tsukuyomi-no-Kami parecia feliz em te ver, mas os pensamentos dele e dos outros kamis sobre isso vai além da minha compreensão.

\- Tenho medo. Tenho medo de eles recusarem, medo deles aceitarem e nada dar certo, medo de tudo se repetir.

\- Hinata?

\- Hn?

\- Você se lembra de quando nos encontrávamos no templo construído para Kagutsushi?

\- Na época que sua mãe te forçava a andar comigo no templo porque tínhamos a mesma idade?

\- Uhum.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Eu lembro sim, por quê?

\- Minha mãe me fazia te acompanhar porque você agradava o kami do fogo, não por causa da idade.

Ela o fitou sem entender.

\- No clã Uchiha acredita-se que as chamas contam histórias e sentem tudo algo redor, mesmo o que é invisível ou intocável. Havia algo em você quando começava a entoar os cânticos no templo que mudava a forma das chamas de se moverem.

\- E-Eu não entendo.

\- O fogo queimava ao redor de você e para você. As chamas se acalmavam e queimavam na sua direção, não importando pra que lado o vento soprasse. Era como se quisessem te ouvir mais que os outros.

Os olhos negros do Uchiha mergulharam na imensidão lilás pálido que eram os olhos dela. Ele sorriu levemente para ela, algo que não fazia havia anos. Seu sorriso se tornando a única fonte de calor naquele local frio.

\- Você cantava com pureza e fé e isso agradava os kamis que te ouviam. Seu pai não gostava de te ver cercada por Uchihas por que junto com muitos nos afastou quando a Kyuubi atacou. Mas ele sabia que os kamis que meu clã cultuava gostavam de você. Ele se recusava a assistir você cantando porque havia muitos Uchihas no local. - Ele suspirou. - Mas nem o poderoso Hiashi escapou de se encantar ao te ouvir cantar para Amaterasu em agradecimento à colheita anual.

\- Ele gostava de me ouvir cantar para Tsukuyomi- no-kami, Amaterasu, Susano'o, Izanagi e Izanami antes de dormir. Algumas vezes ele deixava que eu acendesse uma ou duas velas com incenso ao redor. - Hinata contou sorrindo. - Nii-san gostava de me ouvir cantar para as Munakata Sanjojin. Eu canto uma cantiga dedicada a elas que ele me ensinou sempre vou vê-lo e deixo três flores. Do jeito que ele me ensinou a fazer quando eu tinha apenas seis anos.

\- Kamis não são humanos, Hinata. Eles vão se lembrar disso.

\- Eu não canto para eles já tem um ano...

\- Tenho certeza que vão entender. Sua vida está um caos faz um tempo e paz é algo em falta no ultimo ano na sua vida. Mas você foi mais forte que todos nós. Você ainda tem esperança nesse cenário nojento. Então confie em mim Hinata, tenha fé.

Ela sorriu. Sasuke era seu ultimo bote salva-vidas. O Uchiha a mantinha sã enquanto todos já haviam lhe dado as costas. A ex- herdeira se encolheu mais no manto e estendeu os braços. Sasuke imediatamente a abraçou forte. Eles só tinham um ao outro. Eles eram entendidos um pelo outro. Eles dariam tudo que ganharam para não se perdessem de novo. Para não serem abandonados.

* * *

Nem todos os kamis estão de acordo com a personalidade real deles na cultura japonesa, mas eu só queria me aproveitar dos nomes mesmo.

Obs.: Munakata Sanjojin são as três filhas de Susano'o, que é irmão de Tsukuyomi e Amaterasu, que são filhos de Izanagi, mas não de Izanami, porque Izanami já tinha morrido. Li em algum lugar que o Tsukuyomi, o Susano'o e a Amaterasu só surgem porque Izanagi se banha para se purificar dos espíritos que a mulher dele, Izanami, tinha mandado persegui-lo por vê-la no mundo dos mortos caindo aos pedaços, por isso o '' a mulher que fez possível minha existência'' no outro capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

Ela sempre havia sido a mais bela entre todas as outras, ou pelo menos era assim que ele a via. A forma tímida e ainda assim elegante de se mover, o corpo suave e de aparência frágil e o rosto - oh e que rosto!- composto por traços simples e arredondados que lhe davam um ar de boneca de porcelana. Ele sentia seu eixo gravitacional girar ao redor dela quando estava por perto e ainda assim, lá no fundo, algo gritava e o afastava. Algo o fazia fitar o outro lado e ignorar a presença dela.

Talvez fosse a certeza que sentia de que ela nunca pertenceria a ele. Talvez fosse outro algo, outra razão. Contudo, ele não conseguia enfrenta-la, não conseguia aceitar que era ela que ele desejava, pois tudo já era muito complicado do jeito que estava, porque tudo ao seu redor era o caos e ao redor dela era a ordem. Porque ele sabia que não era ele que ela amava e temia ser rejeitado e viver preso ao ódio e temia ser aceito e viver sem o ódio porque ambas as opções eram assustadoras de mais. Eram pesadas de mais para seus ombros infantis.

Então ele cresceu e a observou em silêncio. Viu como cada vez mais ela se apaixonava por um certo loiro idiota (_que por um acaso sádico do destino se tornou seu melhor amigo_) e se tornava inalcançavel. Se viu cada vez mais distante da perspectiva de torná-la sua e, de tanto tenta fingir que ela era invisível, acabou se tornando invisível aos olhos dela. Acabou caindo em segundo plano na vida dela e sendo obrigado a observa-la sem verdadeiramente alcança-la.

Se fechasse os olhos no meio de uma sangrenta batelha, cercado de medo e sangue e se contorcesse assustado em busca de um motivo para sobreviver era dela que ele lembrava. Não da promessa de assassinar p irmão mais velho. Não do juramento de reviver seu clã e devolver ao seu sobrenome as glórias do passado. Não, ele se lembravava do sorriso infantil dela enquanto dava passos tímidos em meio a inúmeros Uchihas ainda em tenra idade, bochechas coradas e olhos fixos no caminho feito de pedras negras em direção a um templo que não pertencia ao seu clã, mas aos vizinhos, entpando canções religiosas e sendo seguida por línguas de fogo apaixonadas pela voz soprano infantil. Podia vizualizar com detalhes a pureza quase divina dela, e isso fazia com que ele se erguesse e voltasse a lutar sem titubear, pois lá fora Hinata aguardava silenciosa o dia da colheita do verão e ele prometera a si mesmo que todos os anos a veria cantar para os kamis.

O tempo passava devagar e muito rápido simultaneamente e ele se viu preso em batalhas que não eram suas e outras que o eram. Se viu preso em guerras, ataques, defesas, juramentos e sangue e sangue e vidas, vidas inocentes e vidas sujas que não importavam porque faziam parte de um inimigo e o inimigo deve ser aniquilado. Ou pelo menos foi isso que ele aprendeu. Se tornou apenas um expectador, apenas um peão num tabuleiro de xadrez, apenas uma ferramenta e se tornou o personagem principal de uma ópera imprevisível e inédita, incopiável e incomparável. Uma ópera sem trilha sonora única e especial no mundo.

Os grãos de areia dentro da grande ampulheta do universo contava cada segundo que transcorria através do tempo, e com isso ele foi envelhecendo, percebendo o quão distante ele estava de poder se aproximar dela. Percebeu o quão sujo se tornava a cada dia e o quão pura ela se tornava por resistir a dura vida dos shinobis.

Foi por isso que quando voltara a Konoha algumas décadas atrás ele não a buscou, nem mesmo quando percebeu que Naruto havia esquecido de responder a declaração dela. Foi por isso que não reclamou quando Sakura se declarou pela enesima vez, mas aceitou os sentimentos dela e depois se casou na esperança de que pelo menos Hinata tivesse seus sonhos realizados ( _afinal a princesa sempre termina ao lado do príncipe e não do dragão_). Foi por isso que continuou a tentar se afastar de Konohagakure sempre que podia e acabou por se afastar da própria filha ao entender que havia se casado com uma mulher que, por mais radiante que fosse, não era Hinata e que sua pequena e adorável Sarada não possuía uma aura tranquila e calma ao seu redor, ou os olhos lavanda ou qualquer semelhança possível com a Hyuuga, e sim era uma perfeita junção de si mesmo e da Haruno. Foi por isso que assistiu em silêncio a vida da ex-Hyuuga alcançar o patamar que ela sempre desejara com direito a um príncipe encantado, filhos bonitos, bom status e tranquilidade sem reclamar ou se opor.

Estava cansado de assistir tudo isso. Se sentia cada vez pior conforme o tempo chegava e o anúncio de uma nova gravidez de Sakura o deixara enjoado. Seu mais novo filhinho, Itachi, era belo e esperto, mas não beirava a calmaria da irmã mais velha, seguindo a agitação da mãe e fazendo sons cada vez mais altos conforme crescia, fazendoo se lembrar de Naruto mesmo quando estava em casa ( _e consequentemente_ dela _também_).

Passou anos em silêncio assistindo-a e esperando por um simples olhar da parte dela. Um pequeno reconhecimento, por menor que seja, da Hyuuga de sorriso macio e olhos lilases. Viveu numa poça de ódio contra si mesmo por permitir que tudo acabasse assim. Pelo menos assim foi que pensou até o dia em que a viu sentada perto do Vale do Fim chorando.

Aquele dia mudou tudo.

Quem um dia diria que após 30 anos ignorando um ao outro, Hinata e ele começariam a conversar? Que formariam uma forte amizade? Ninguém. E foi por isso que quando ele a encontrou aquele dia e no dia seguinte, e na semana seguinte, e no mês seguinte e nos anos seguintes ninguém desconfiou ou tentou interfirir.

Sasuke e Hinata se tornaram amigo apesar de todas as probabilidades. De uma hora para outra ele recebeu dela toda a atenção que se recusou a roubar nas últimas décadas. Se tornou o confidente dela e seu melhor amigo. A cada dia que passava estava cada vez mais presente na vida dela e acompanhava oculto o transcorrer do tempo ao lado dela. Esteve ao lado dela nos momentos em que Naruto não podia estar e parecia que ninguém percebia a anormalidade de tudo aquilo, sempre pensando que ele só estava ali porque era o melhor amigo do loiro, e não por causa dela. Nunca por causa dela.

As vezes, no escuro da noite, entre palavras sussurradas, olhares desviados e suspiros cansados, Sakura perguntava-lhe se havia algo entre ele e a Hyuuga. Ela nunca recebera outra resposta além do silêncio dele e de um olhar reprovador por parte do Uchiha. Então ela se calava e passava mais alguns pares de meses sem tocar no assunto sempre desconfiada, porém confiante demais para admitir que havia uma possibilidade de ser trocada.

Encoberto pelo confiança excessiva dos outros e pela desculpa de que devido a convivência ambos deviam formar laços mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sasuke enxugou as lágrimas que Hinata derramara quando a casa em que vivia não passava de paredes frias e sem vida no escuro da noite. Assistindo de coração apertado a forma que ela soluçava e se culpava pelo rumo ruim que as coisas haviam começado a tomar. Foi ele que a segurou firme contra seu peito quando o último Hyuuga caiu e ela se fiu num beco sem saída. Foi ele que a confortou quando Boruto começou a questionar o fato de que Naruto parecia favorecer Itachi e Sarada aos próprios filhos.

Foi ele que a confortou quando um simples genjutsu parara de surtir efeito e impedi-la de ouvir o marido suspirar o nome de outra quando eles supostamente faziam "amor". Principalmente após uma noite particular na qual o loiro chegou bêbado em casa, cheirando fortemente a sake e exigindo que ela tingisse seus longos cabelos azulados de rosa e os cortasse da mesma forma que Sakura. Ela cortou, mas se recusou a pinta-los.

A cada novo dia ele a abraçaria e faria preces para que tudo aquilo mudasse enquanto ela repetia a mesma pergunta repetidamente. Ambos se afogavam num ciclo feito de agonia e lágrimas.

\- Não era pra ser assim, Sasuke. Onde eu errei? Quando eu errei? - ela murmuraria com o olhar perdido abraçando a si mesma sob o peso do olhar compreensivo dele.

Afinal, onde ambos haviam errado?

As vezes, enquanto assistia a respiração pesada e cansada de Sakura e o sono agitado de Sarada e Itachi, fazia a mesma pergunta. Onde? Onde? Onde? Onde? Onde foi que ele errou?

Foi no momento que ele decidiu que se vingaria sozinho de Itachi? Foi no momento que aceitou a ajuda de Orochimaru e traiu a Aldeia por motivos egoístas? Foi quando matou seu irmão? Quando ingressou na Akatsuki? Quando participou da guerra ou lutou contra Naruto uma última vez?

Ou foi quando se escondeu nas pernas de seu Aniki no segundo dia de aula, corado e trêmulo com um beicinho indeciso, tentando se esconder do olhar da menina bonita do clã vizinho ao seu, os Hyuuga? Talvez quando se acorvadou frente a inúmeras tentativas de se sentar para comer seu bentô junto a ela na Academia? Talvez quando desistiu de chamar a atenção dela após descobrir que os olhos pálidos seguiam um loiro da classe de ambos? Ou foi quando se fechou para relacionamentos após o Massacre Uchiha?

Ele se lembravava vividamente que mesmo que seu desejo pelo sangue do irmão fosse forte ele ainda tinha esperanças de possuí-la. Repetia diariamente a si mesmo que quando se vingasse iria reviver seu clã ao lado de uma mulher que estivesse ao seu nível ( _e em todos os seus sonhos se via ao lado dela com filhos correndo pelo domínio que fora palco de uma chacina décadas antes e que no momento seria a promessa de um novo início para os_ _Uchiha. Em cada um desses cenários as chamas dançavam ao redor dela enquanto a moça ensinava seus filhos a louvar e agradecer por tudo que tinham a todos os Kamis_).

Saiu dos seus pensamentos de forma preguiç para baixo e suspirou. Hinata dormia encolhida nos seus braços e ele desejou que pudesse te-la deitada ao seu lado desde muitos anos atrás. Sasuke olhou para o pergaminho em suas mãos e suspirou novamente. Desejava com todas suas forças que o que farão funcione da melhor forma possível. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas estava assustado. Os termos do pergaminho o deixavam inseguro. Mas por agora, só por agora, esqueria seus medos e a seguraria firme contra si. Mesmo que só pudesse toca-la só até o amanhecer.

Até o amanhecer.

* * *

Desculpe mais uma vez por demorar a postar, mas sofri um pouco para continuar essa fic ao começar a escrever Areia. Espero que o capítulo os agrade. :]

**santiago-chan, **fico muito feliz que saber que você gostou! Viagem no tempo é sempre algo para se ter cuidado, não tem como viajar no tempo sem alterar o curso das coisas pelo simples fato de existir num espaço-tempo errado. E voi continuar essa fic sim, só preciso fazer um resumo dela em tópicos e decidir o futuro dela :) Beijos e até o próximo cap!

**BarbaraGava**, eeeeu to aqui mulher! Haha gostou da presença dos deuses tanto assim? Teologia é minha paixão. Quando eu me formar nos tres cursos que quero fazer na UnB vou fazer Teologia só pra curiar. Sistema democrático divino aqui é top de linha! U.U Não se preocupe que não vou abandonar, to me debatendo pra fazer o quarto capítulo, mas uma vez que eu superar a barreira que ele é tudo vai fluir. To em dúvida sobre vomo descrevo essa viagem no tempo e tenho medo de deixar muito parecido com O Uchiha T.T E vai ter que ser sem pressa mesmo, porque escrever pra mim anda sendo uma luta! Hehehe, Beijos e inté!

**Anony**, me alegra saber que gostou! Obrigada pelos elogios e é com alegria que declaro que sim, é Sasuhina. P site ta travando toda vez que tendo colocar a tag porque a página é pesada pro meu celular e é nele que escrevo T.T.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

Quando o sol tocou o topo da Torre do Hokage finalmente houveram notícias de Sasuke. O garoto havia desaparecido na noite anterior depois de ser visto gritando e se debatendo do lado de fora do seu apartamento. Algumas duplas da Anbu foram selecionadas exclusivamente para busca-lo durante toda a noite e o Konoha 12 foi acionado faltando uma hora para o amanhecer. Uma única garota o encontrara no romper da aurora, menos de meia hora após ser convocada pela godaime e receber a ordem de busca-lo. Seu nome? Hyuuga Hinata. Ela alertou os Anbu e carregou o garoto até uma clareira para que pudessem socorrê-lo.

Sasuke jazia inerte numa área isolada de Konohagakure deitado próximo a Hinata enquanto ela esperava o auxílio chegar. Ele não falava ou se movia, embora seus olhos vagassem pelos seus arredores.

Ao chegarem ofegantes ofegantes na clareira e avistarem o Uchiha, o time 7 começou a comemorar. Eles gritaram e se abraçaram ( leia-se Naruto e Sakura) enquanto agradeciam a Hyuuga antes de tomarem Sasuke e o levarem para um exame no hospital, que iria ser feito pela própria Tsunade. Hinata os acompanhou até lá e quando percebeu que seu trabalho havia se encerrado, ela deu meia volta e começou a se dirigir à saída.

\- Hinata-san?

Ela parou.

\- Hai, K-Kakashi-sensei?

\- Posso conversar com você às sós por um momento?

Hinata apertou os lábios em nervosismo e se virou de frente para o grisalho, aceitou com um "hai" que quase não deixou sua garganta. O ex-Anbu então começou a guia-la para uma parte mais isolada do hospital. Lá ele entrou em um dos leitos e se sentou, pedindo que ela fizesse o mesmo e fechasse a porta. A menor obedeceu sem questionar e, assim que se sentou, esperou que ele voltasse a falar.

Os olhos preguiçosos do Hatake não deixavam nenhum movimento dela escapar. Gravava com atenção cada inspirar e expirar dos pulmões da morena, cada batida dos dedos indicadores um contra o outro. Cada desviada ansiosa de olhar. Ele estreitou os olhos levemente antes de retornar a sua postura relaxada de sempre.

\- Sabe Hinata-san - começou como quem não quer nada. Deixando a pausa cravar na mente da menor e criar imagens traiçoeiras que a coagissem sem tr nada concreto. -, nos exames Chunnin, alguns meses atrás, Orochimaru marcou Sasuke. Fiz um selo para tentar suprimir a marca, mas as vezes ele perde o controle da situação e quebra superficialmente o selo, me forçando a refazê-lo. Então ontem, quando ele desapareceu, nossa maior preocupação era com o Selo Amaldiçoado.

Hinata ergueu os olhos do piso e o fitou um pouco confusa. Seus lábios se separaram e se uniram algumas vezes sem deixar som algum lhe escapar. Permaneceu em silêncio sem saber se devia falar algo ou só ouvir. Medo de algo que não sabia exatamente o que era colocava cada um dos seus sentidos em alerta.

\- Se ele perdesse totalmente o controle, nós o perderíamos, você entende?- ela concordou com a cabeça, hesitante. Porque ele estava lhe contando tudo isso?, se perguntou. - Então vários Anbus foram convocados para procura-lo. Por toda uma noite sequer encontramos rastros. Então eis que o Time 8 é acionado e em meia hora você, entre todos os Hyuugas vasculhando Konoha, encontra sozinha Sasuke numa área que já havia sido vasculhada. Isso força uma questão a pairar no ar: como você o encontrou e porque não foi junto ao seu time? E o mais importante, porque os grupos anteriores não o encontraram ao passar por ali?

Hinata engoliu em seco. Debatia se contava ou não contava. Seus olhos perolados começaram a revezar entre Kakashi e a porta e ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela não respondesse ou fugisse. A dúvida pairava em sua mente e ela se afogava num silêncio próprio agonizante, forçando sua própria voz a manter-se confinada no fundo de sua garganta. Sabia que se falasse gaguejaria. Sabia que se falasse palavras e frases que queria abafar escapariam. Por que as coisas não podiam lhe ser mais fáceis? Por que não podiam simplesmente ignorar que a pessoa mais improvável de todas havia encontrado Sasuke?

\- Hinata, olhe para mim. - ela piscou os olhos e parou de fitar a porta para focar nele novamente. Suas mãos suavam e esfriavam, seu corpo tremia e sua garganta estava cada vez mais seca. - Eu quero que me responda, e quero que me conte a verdade. Você entende que qualquer furo na sua explicação coloca sua vida em risco, não é?

Kakashi piscou os olhos e ela se tornou subitamente consciente de que o Sharingan dele a fitava e analisava. Hinata deixou os olhos vagarem entre o olho normal e o implantado do homem e fez a única coisa que sabia fazer melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa: desmaiou.

* * *

Tsunade respirou fundo e analisou o garoto uma última vez. O quadro de Sasuke era incrivelmente estável e saudável, os selos de Kakashi que suprimiam o Selo Amaldiçoado continuavam a funcionar plenamente e não havia qualquer marca de sofrimento físico no Uchiha. Tudo estaria em perfeito estado se não fosse por um kanji escrito "tempo" sobre a coluna do garoto entre as omoplatas dele. Era como uma simples tatuagem quando observada de forma desleixada, mas ela se preocupou em olhar mais a fundo.

Depois de horas a fio investigando a "tatuagem", encontrou algumas anomalias na área e percebeu que era um complexo selo aparentemente muito antigo. Estudou o selo por horas, mas não descobriu sua função ou como retira-lo. Decidiu que convocaria seus melhores subordinados para decifrarem o selo depois, agora havia algo mais frágil para lidar.

Ao gritar algumas poucas ordens vários Anbus passaram a guardar o quarto do garoto e ela deixou o hospital. Seu mal humor podia ser sentido a distância e ela não podia deixar de desejar uma garrafa de sake. Logo alcançou a Torre Hokage e passou a descer as escadas do lugar ao invés de subi-las. Entrou num labirinto e logo se viu de frente para uma floresta. Alguns selos e quebras de genjutsu depois, ela entrou no quartel general da Anbu e seguiu direto pala a ala de interrogatório.

Sentia olhos acompanharem-na enquanto se dirigia para a penúltima sala da ala e a abriu. Lá dentro encontrou Kakashi apoiado na parede num canto, Asuma fumando como uma chaminé enquanto conversava de forma baixa e ansiosa com Inoichi sentados no chão próximos à porta e ninguém mais ninguém menos que Morini Ibiki apoiado contra uma maca de metal onde uma garota de 12 anos repousava.

\- E então? - exigiu Tsunade.

Kakashi foi o primeiro a reagir e suspirou.

\- Quando levaram Sasuke para o hospital, fiz como exigiu e a levei para uma área isolada, onde comecei o relatório informal. Ela se recusou a falar e resumia sua postura a uma defensiva enquanto revezava o olhar entre a porta, a janela e eu.

\- E...?

\- Ela desmaiou.- Concluiu o Hatake.

\- E é aí que eu entro. - começou Inoichi - Com a Hyuuga inconsciente é impossível pro Kakashi invadir a mente dela através do Sharingan. Ele a trouxe para cá e eu invadi.

Inoichi hesitou. Ele fitou a garota e depois a Hokage de forma um pouco ansiosa. Asuma grunhiu e sugou a fumaça do cigarro com mais força.

Tsunade bufou.

\- O que foi?

\- Se eu lhe dissesse que ela só o achou porque sonhou com ele, você acreditaria?

Tsunade grunhiu irritada e esfregou a ponta do nariz com um pouco de força.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

* * *

Há, postei mais um capítulo e tem outro no forno esperando para ser postado!

**Uchiha Himitsu, **eu vou continua a postar sim, só que vou demorar um pouco pra postar cada capitulo.

**Clara,** fico feliz que tenha gostado! É meio dificil atingir o climax da fic e continuar porque geralmente reduz as opções de pra onde correr. Beijão!

**Lyr,** fico feliz que tenha gostado também. Os erros de digitação são porque digito pelo celular e nem sempre tenho tempo de passar pro computador e concertar, hehe. Beijão!

**BarbaraGava, **como sempre foi a primeira a comentar um novo capítulo! Ficou bom a esse ponto? Fico feliz em saber. Foi um capi´tulo que não era pra existir, hehe, o terceiro era pra ser esse aqui. Se eu fizer teologia vou defender outras religiões e minha família vai me bater a chicotadas haha. Eu vou tentar fazer algo do gênero nessa daqui. Ver o que da pra salvar e trabalhar em cima. Vou ler um monte de SasuHina antigo pra escrever. Sou o tipo de pessoa que coloca os estudos sobre o que gosta acima de todo o resto, apesar de ser mais vagabunda que tudo com as matérias que não tenho afinidade. Então acho que eu me empolgo pra iniciar e finalizar os três cursos. Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

_" - Se eu lhe dissesse que ela só o achou porque sonhou com ele, você acreditaria?_

_Tsunade grunhiu irritada e esfregou a ponta do nariz com um pouco de força. _

_\- O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

Inoichi sentou-se na borda da maca e encarou a garota inconsciente.

\- Quando invadi a mente dela, esperava muitas coisas. Ela podia ter recebido ajuda de alguém, podia ter achado-o por puro acaso, achado-o por se arrepender de tentar trair a Vila... Mas a realidade é que ela parece ter sonhado com ele antes de ser acordada às pressas para procura-lo. Sonhou que era apenas uma criança novamente e estava brincando com alguém- uma pessoa que não pude reconhecer, diga-se de passagem- e acabou por parar em um lugar estranho. E lá estava Sasuke, esperando-a para caçar borboletas com ela.

\- E esse lugar era o mesmo que ela encontrou Sasuke dessa vez? - afirmou mais que perguntou a loira.

\- É o mesmo local que ela soltou o alarme de que havia encontrado-o.

\- Inoichi...

\- Temos indícios de que ela o carregou até a clareira. Ela o encontrou em outro lugar, mas suas memórias não passam de um borrão desde o momento em que ela terminou de receber as ordens para procura-lo até o momento que começou a tentar socorre-lo.

\- Então alguém pode ter apagado uma parte da memória dela.

\- Sim, mas seja quem fez isso, foi muito bom ao fazer tudo parecer um sonho. Existe uma sobreposição de sonhos sobre a memória dela. É quase impossível separar a realidade da fantasia.

Tsunade suspirou.

\- Então ela pode ou não ter recebido ajuda de terceiros?

\- Exato.- disse Asuma com uma voz cansada. - Existem provas contra ela, como a retirada da memória da Hyuuga, e provas a favor dela, porque a ausência da memória demonstra que algum terceiro se ocultou premeditadamente, colocando-o numa posição de possível vitima por ter sido manipulada por alguém antes de voltar a ter o controle total das coisas.

\- Ibiki, quero que arranque o máximo de informações dela. Kakashi, acompanhe-o nas interrogações. Inoichi, fique disponível para invadir a mente dela a qualquer momento. Asuma... Pode vir comigo? Estou precisando de explicações para tudo isso.

* * *

\- Vou começar com as perguntas mais fáceis, ok?

\- Uhum.

\- Seu nome?

\- H-Hyuuga Hinata.

\- Idade?

\- Doze anos.

\- Nome do pai?

\- Hyuuga H-Hiashi.

\- Nome da mãe?

\- Hyuuga Hana.

\- Algum irmão ou irmã? Se sim, qual o nome deles?

\- Irmã, Hyuuga Hanabi.

\- Origem?

\- Nação do Fogo, Konohagakure.

\- Sensei?

\- Yuuhi Kurenai.

\- Time?

\- Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.

\- Comida favorita? Hobbies?

\- Rolos de canela. Prensar flores.

\- Amigos?

\- Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Mitzashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto e... Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, qual sua relação com ele?

\- Ele é... Meu amigo?

\- Não quero perguntas, Hyuuga, quero respostas. Vamos tentar de novo. Qual sua relação com Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata suspirou nervosa e respirou fundo para evitar começar a hiperventilar.

\- Fomos colegas de classe na Academia e nos conhecemos desde que eramos bebês.

\- Deseja adicionar mais alguma informação?

\- ... Não.

\- Ótimo. A convivência entre vocês sempre foi boa?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Cite exemplos.

\- Quando eramos menores, costumávamos brincar juntos. Mikoto-sama geralmente me buscava em casa e me levava para o templo dos Uchihas e o Sasuke me fazia companhia. As vezes brincávamos ou conversávamos.

\- Ainda costuma fazer isso?

\- Não.

\- Por que?

\- Depois do Massacre meu pai me proibiu de pisar nas terras deles.

\- Mas você ainda lembra o caminho.

\- Hai.

\- Por algum acaso fica próximo a clareira na qual você encontrou o Uchiha hoje?

\- ...

\- Hyuuga-san, preciso que coopere. Odiaria ter que destruir sua linda pele. Vou repetir e você vai responder. Por algum acaso fica próximo a clareira na qual você encontrou o Uchiha hoje?

Hinata olhou no fundo daquele par de olhos escuros no rosto amedrontador de seu interrogador. Piscou os olhos e lembrou-se de te-lo conhecido nos Exames Chuunin e que seu nome é Morino Ibiki. Respirou fundo e tentou não desviar seu foco, tinha medo do que aquele homem poderia fazer caso não respondesse corretamente as perguntas. Olhou para Kakashi num canto da sala e prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais confiaria no homem.

\- E então? - a voz de Ibiki a fez olha-lo novamente.

\- Hai.

\- E você pode, por algum acaso, nos mostrar o caminho?

'' _Existem lugares e lugares nesse mundo, Hinata-chan. Existem lugares que você não vai por medo de morrer. Existem lugares que você vai e leva todos que ama porque é bonito e seguro. E existem os lugares que são criados para não ter localização. Este é um deles..._'', a voz suave de um Itachi bem mais novo assombrou o fundo da mente da garota.

\- Não.

\- Por que?

\- Eu não poderia, ainda que quisesse.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque alguns lugares são feitos para não serem achados.

Ibiki grunhiu e olhou para Kakashi. O Hatake puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para ela. Ambos a fitaram de uma forma não muito agradável por um momento. Kakashi a forçou a olhar para ele. O Sharingan ativo fitando-a de volta.

\- Infelizmente essa não é a resposta certa. Vamos Hinata-chan, onde fica esse lugar? - era possível ouvir o sorriso falso por de baixo da máscara dele através da voz controlada e levemente irritada.

\- Eu não posso levar ninguém lá. -ela disse e sentiu a visão tornar-se um borrão com lágrimas ansiosas para caírem.

Ibiki pegou uma agulha fina e afiada e começou a crava-la lentamente em Hinata.

\- Queremos a localização.

A Hyuuga começou a chorar conforme ele seguia furando-a.

\- Eu não posso. Desculpe. Desculpe. - ela passou a murmurar repetidamente.

\- Vamos Hinata... Precisamos saber onde fica. Pode ser uma falha em potencial na Vila. É o seu dever nos contar - exigiu Kakashi.

\- Eu não posso!

\- Podemos te matar por traição depois de te interrogar se continuar assim, Hinata!

\- Eu não me lembro! -gritou ela soluçando.- Eles não permitem que ninguém se lembre! Eu não posso! Não posso!

Ibiki parou a agulha e olhou para a coxa ligeiramente ensanguentada da garota antes de olhar para o rosto dela.

\- Agora estamos chegando em algo.

\- Quem são "eles"?

\- Os Uchiha. Se você não é um deles, não merece estar com eles em locais sagrados.

\- E porque eles permitiam a sua presença?

\- Minha bisavó!- ela grunhiu e sentiu a agulha ser retirada do músculo. - Minha bisavó por parte de mãe era Uchiha, uma sacerdotisa Uchiha. Eles me consideravam sangue do sangue deles.

\- Interessante.

\- Você encontrou Sasuke em um desses lugares antes de arrasta-lo para a clareira, certo?

\- Hai.

\- Por que esse lugar?

\- Eu... - ela fitou-os e viu Ibiki erguer uma adaga.- Eu tive um pressentimento.

\- Está mentindo.

\- Mas eu o encontrei e agora ele está bem! Por que estou aqui?- ela gritou desesperada enquanto sentia a lâmina da adaga começar a afundar em si.

\- A verdade...

\- Eu fui rezar! Eu sonhei com o dia em que o Sasuke quase morreu afogado e fiquei com medo. Então me separei do meu time para rezar e o encontrei!

\- O clã Hyuuga tem seus próprios cultos. - Ibiki disse e deu um tapa no rosto dela.

\- Sou descendente de uma sacerdotisa Uchiha. Era meu dever como futura sacerdotisa! Era meu dever! Era... Era...

Ela piscou os olhos e lá estava tudo de novo. Os corpos no templo. O sangue sujando tudo ao redor. Tudo inalcançável às mãos de qualquer outro além dela, de Sasuke e Itachi.

Ela tinha que limpar aquilo tudo. Retira-los dali. Enterra-los. Cantar seu funeral. Tudo sozinha. Sozinha. Sozinha. Sozinha.

"_ Porque não importa o quanto o seu olho se pareça com o deles, você é uma de_ nós." , a voz suave da Mikoto-sama ecoou em sua mente. Há quanto tempo não ouvia a doce voz da matriarca Uchiha? Há quanto tempo não se permitia lembrar de cada um deles?

Hinata não sentiu os socos e tapas que se seguiram. Não ouviu as perguntas gritadas. Não sentiu seu corpo ser quebrado e maltratado. Não ouviu Inoichi entrar na sala e xingar os dois homens. Não sentiu o Yamanaka invadir sua mente e sair imediatamente nauseado com o que encontrou. Não, ela estava muito ocupada lembrando-se dos corpos mortos enquanto ela gritava e tentava acorda-los.

No fim, Hinata desmaiou toda ferida. Lágrimas secas nos olhos vazios abertos e lábios rachados. Kakashi passou horas observando a garota temporariamente vazia com um olhar culpado no rosto. Inoichi tirou o dia para ficar ao lado da filha depois de ver tanto horror na mente de uma criança.

Quando Sasuke acordou, ele gritou incessantemente apenas uma palavra. Apenas um nome .

\- HINATA! HINATA! HINA-TA!

* * *

Mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora e qualquer falha no enredo me avisem que eu conserto. Não estou tento muito tempo para deixar todas as cenas bem amarradinhas.

**Malvis**, obrigada! É um rolo amoroso danado que podia ser evitado, mas o Naruto não parece entender que ia dar problema seguir assim. Vou anotar seu conselho, vai que um dia preciso me valer da sua sabedoria? Fico feliz que acompanhe e por favor, comente sempre que possível. Até o próximo capitulo! Beijos.

**Uchiha Himitsu**, que bom que gostou do capítulo. Essa fanfic anda me dando uma trabalheira horrível no enredo. Não se preocupe que abandonar acho que não abandono não. Ela é muito fofinha para não ter fim. Hehehe, leitora fantasma ou não, está acompanhando e isso é o que importa! Beijos e aguardo mais reviews.

**Anony**, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que goste desse também. Haha obrigada por reconhecer a trabalheira que dá escrever fanfics. Beijos e até!

**santiago-chan**, comentários 2 em 1 ou 3 em 1 são muito bem vindos sempre. Afinal são comentários. Admito que fiquei com medo de exagerar na dose no capítulo 3, mas se ficou bom fico feliz! Sobre seus questionamentos do quarto capítulo, são cenas dos próximo capítulos hahaha. Beijos e até!

**BarbaraGava**, hehehe a Hina sem desmaios não é a Hina. Eu entrei em crise agora, estou indecisa entre Relações Internacionais ou Ciências Sociais. Acho que no fim vou fazer os dois mesmo. Não tenho pra onde correr. Um dia faço psicologia express.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

\- As vezes me pergunto se esse trabalho é realmente bom para mim. Existem vezes que tudo se torna friamente monótono. Infiltre-se em tal lugar e mate tal pessoa; eles ordenam. O ciclo se repete tantas vezes que por mais cruel que seja a missão, depois de certo tempo tudo se torna incrivelmente banal. Você perde seu coração ao trabalhar como ninja. Ou pelo menos é nisso que acreditamos...

\- Como assim?

\- Existem vezes que você deve fazer coisas; coisas realmente nojentas nas quais você já se acostumou a praticar em alguém que não importa o que as investigações digam, você acredita que seja inocente. Então te forçam a acreditar que a pessoa é culpada. Você se força a acreditar...

\- ...

\- Foi o que aconteceu hoje, Asuma. - suspiro - Foi o que aconteceu hoje. Não adianta o quanto eu pense que estava seguindo ordens e que fiz o que fiz para assegurar um bem maior, me sinto mais podre do que um dia imaginei ser possível. Ainda posso visualizar com clareza o olhar desesperado da Kurenai quando ela finalmente pôde ver a menina Hyuuga. Ainda posso ouvi-la gritar segurando a menina contra o próprio corpo e chorar enquanto me chamava de monstro repetidamente.

Kakashi rodou o espeto de carne e observou a fumaça escapar com um olhar perdido. Pela manhã desse mesmo dia ele havia encontrado seu aluno inconsciente, levado uma garota de doze anos para a sala de interrogatório e feito uma das melhores interrogações de toda a sua vida numa criança tão inofensiva que perdeu o senso de realidade em menos de trinta minutos e desmaiou dentro de uma hora. Foi o interrogatório mais rápido com um ninja em toda a sua vida e a vida de Ibiki como interrogadores.

Todos os outros ninjas suportavam mais tempo.

A mente da garota estava frágil o suficiente para fazê-la reagir como uma simples civil. Mas ao mesmo tempo estava protegida o suficiente para que eles não conseguissem ter acesso imediato e claro à mente dela.

Os recentes acontecimentos então, levaram Kakashi a se sentar num banco perto da floresta ao lado de Asuma encarando sua comida em um poço de culpa.

De inicio ele não se sentira culpado em arrasta-la para ser interrogada ou pelos castigos físicos impostos para fazê-la falar. Foi quando ele percebeu que ela iria desmaiar e tentou invadir a mente da garota que a realidade o acertou como um duro tapa na cara. Ela não havia se silenciado porque havia sido bem treinada, mas porque toda a situação a forçava a se lembrar de coisas que queria esquecer, e conseguira por muito tempo. De fato, eram memórias tão bem enterradas em sua mente que qualquer pesquisa de rotina não traria a tona.

Uma cena havia brilhado vívida por um breve momento quando tentara invadir a mente dela e o trabalho posterior de Inoichi confirmou seus temores.

O laço que unia Hinata e Sasuke... era a dor de perder toda uma família.

Kakashi fechou os olhos e ouviu um grave suspiro oriundo do Sarutobi. A imagem vívida da garota inconsciente e ferida deitada na maca hospitalar ainda queimava em sua retina.

\- Você podia ter negado a missão, Kakashi.

O grisalho grunhiu irritado.

\- E quais seriam as consequências? Eles a conduziriam direto para o Ibiki e a Hyuuga iria terminar no mesmo estado.

\- Mas você não se sentiria diretamente responsável.

\- Talvez. Mas quando aceitei, tudo o que sabia era que Sasuke estava inconsciente e desidratado e a única pessoa que o encontrara o arrastara para o mesmo lugar que fui mandado para verificar minutos antes. Apesar dela emitir inocência por todos os poros ... Os fatos eram fatos... Eu não pude deixar de querer ter acesso à todas as respostas em primeira mão.

Asuma suspirou e deixou a fumaça do cigarro formar uma névoa pequena e acidentada no ar.

\- Ela vai melhorar, e quando isso acontecer, você poderá se redimir, ok?

Kakashi fitou o amigo e suspirou.

* * *

Sasuke olhou ao redor do quarto em que estava. As paredes eram brancas, a cama era desconfortável, o lençol que o cobria estava frio. Tudo parecia monocromático e gélido.

Respirou fundo. Contou até 20.

Sua garganta doía, seus dedos tremiam, suas pernas formigavam. Sua mente girava e gritava. Fechou os olhos novamente. Há mais de oito horas havia acordado gritando por _ela,_ repetindo o nome _dela_ como um mantra, mas _ela_ não havia vindo vê-lo. De início estava assustado e amedrontado, ficara agressivo com todos os que vinham tentar seda-lo e acalma-lo. Depois de alguns pares de horas Kakashi chegara e ele começou a perguntar para o homem se ele podia chama-la.

Mas não queriam que a visse agora. Não queriam Hinata próxima a ele.

\- Sasuke?

Olhou para o lado.

\- Você quer beber água ou se alimentar?

Fitou Kakashi e se manteve em silêncio. Havia percebido, horas atrás, que o Hatake desviava de assunto sempre que ele pedia para vê-la. Era como se a garota tivesse morrido há não muito tempo e ninguém quisesse contar a ele. Mas o Uchiha sabia que ela estava em algum lugar dentro do hospital. Tinha de estar.

\- Sasuke, você precisa se alimentar ou ao menos beber um pouco de água ...

O moreno virou o rosto para o outro lado. Foi a vez de Kakashi suspirar.

\- Por quê quer tanto vê-la?

Sasuke voltou a olha-lo. O único olho visível do homem estava fixo no piso liso e branco hospitalar. O Uchiha sabia que o Hatake era um dos seus maiores empecilhos em ver a Hyuuga. Podia perceber pela forma que o sensei tencionava quando o nome dela era abordado.

\- ...

\- Sasuke, - ele esfregou a ponte do nariz coberta pela máscara - não posso traze-la sem um bom motivo. Você desapareceu e depois reapareceu e... Você é precioso para a Vila, não podemos te colocar em risco e te ver sumir novamente. Não posso deixar que ela entre sem um bom motivo.

\- Preciso falar com ela.

\- Sobre o quê?

Sasuke bufou.

\- Apenas traga-a até aqui.

Kakashi resmungou algumas obscenidades e se levantou. Foi até a porta e conversou com o Anbu que estava guardando a porta. Depois de alguns minutos de coxixos trocados, ele voltou para o lado do aluno e esperou. O quarto ficou em completo silêncio e nenhum dos dois ousou fazer um movimento muito brusco ou iniciar uma conversa. Após a primeira hora de espera, Sasuke deixou de encarar a porta. Após a segunda hora, o Hatake começou a andar em círculos próximo à porta de um modo meio nervoso. Após a quarta hora a porta estalou.

Aquele grande retângulo de inox e vidro fumê deslizou e uma pequena fugura entrou. Ela estava escondida em um grande e largo casaco branco sem insígnia alguma e uma longa e larga calça de flanela hospitalar. Seus pés enfaixados estavam enterrados nas pantufas no qual apenas o tornozelo espiava o exterior. Os dedos dela também estavam enfaixados e alguns haviam sido engessados. Uma faixa de gaze se aventurava na testa dela tentando mostrar-se por baixo da franja. Mas em toda a composição nada superava os olhos dela. Haviam bolsas fundas e roxas sob eles e as orbes lilases fitavam Sasuke de forma vazia.

\- Hinata?

Ele projetou o corpo para frente e ela imediatamente recuou um passo. Os olhos claros buscaram Kakashi por um instante e ela ficou tensa.

\- Hinata, o que aconteceu com você?

Mais uma vez os olhos dela caíram em Kakashi e o grisalho virou o rosto. Sasuke percebeu e lentamente se reclinou na maca novamente.

\- Kakashi - sensei, pode nos dar licença? Por favor? -ele mais exigiu que pediupesar da escolha de palavras.

\- Sasuke, eu não..

\- Prometo não saiu do lugar. Observe pelo vidro da porta se achar melhor, apenas saia!

O Hatake revirou os olhos, mas se sentiu compelido a deixar o local. Afinal só tinha que sair agora porque mais cedo havia traumatizado a garota. Do lado de fora ainda pôde ouvir:

\- Hinata..Você pode vir se juntar à mim na maca?

* * *

Hey, terminei mais um.

**Uchiha Himitsu**, foi mais ou menos essa a intenção. Foi basicamente um abuso de forças por dois motivos: Konohagakure considera Sasuke mais valioso do que os outros gennins por ser o último do clã e por causa da kekken genkai, colocando-o numa situação de privilégio; e a segunda é que quando um Estado acredita que o oponente dele é potencialmente perigiso, eles arriscam tudo. Na fanfic eles torturaram Hinata por achar que ela ajudou no sequestro de alguém que é uma das principais peças políticas e militares de Konohagakure, mas os EUA torturam crianças ainda mais novas sob acusações de terrorismo e não dão direito a defesa por noventa dias. É uma realidade que faz chorar, mas que geralmente fazem vista grossa por causa da influência global do Estado. Como figuras política, é obrigação da godaime liderar o protocolo de segurança porque ela ainda está abaixo do daimyo. Como figuras militares, é o dever do Ibiki e do Kakashi recorrerem a qualquer meio para assegurar a segurança nacional, ainda que isso envolva infligir dor sistematicamente à ima criança, principalmente quando tecnicamente a "lei" já libera, porque ao se tornar ninja os códigos que a regem deixam de ser civis e se tornam militares. Haha, pode xingar, é pra causar revolta mesmo. Beijos e até!  
**BarbaraGava**, eu to morrendo escrevendo, mas realmente tá ficando bem diferente. Tô , acho que vou fazer mesmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

Hinata entrou no quarto bastante receosa. Sasuke esperava-a pacientemente na maca e Kakashi juntava seus pertences preparando-se para sair. Hesitou em se mover quando viu o Hatake passar por ela e não percebeu que prendera a respiração até o momento que o grisalho atravessou a porta e a fechou. Suspirou aliviada e voltou a fixar sua atenção no garoto Uchiha.

\- S- Sasuke-san, desejava f-falar comigo? Perguntou com uma voz fraca e ligeiramente rouca.

\- Hinata... - ele respirou fundo e torceu os lábios em preocupação. - O que aconteceu com você?

Ela enrijeceu por inteiro e desviou o olhar. Sua mente girou e seu corpo enfraqueceu; suas pernas virando gelatina. Por quê tudo estava tão fora da normalidade hoje?, perguntou-se enquanto mordiscava os próprios lábios.

Fixou o olhar na parede e deixou sua mente vagar. Lembrava - se vagamente de ser acordada para rastrear o paradeiro de alguém que ela há muito não conversava. Essa mesma pessoa, que estava desaparecida desde a noite anterior, havia invadido seus sonhos e despertado velhas memórias; memórias de um tempo em que ela ainda possuía uma outra família, uma segunda família. Encontra-lo seria uma tarefa quase impossível como para todos os outros se ela não se lembrasse de tudo que ocorreu no dia que recordou através de um trecho nos sonhos. Mas, por alguma vontade maior do destino, ela sentiu que devia voltar à aquele lugar que era seu refúgio durante a infância.

Foi lá que ela o encontrou inconsciente, gelado e imóvel.

_Quase morto._

Quase igual a todas aquelas pessoas que tornavam o mundo dela muito mais leve há muitos anos. Tão gelado quanto aquela família perdida no tempo. Quase tão sem vida quanto. Ela não conseguiria lavar o sangue dele como havia feito com tantos naquela semana negra gravada em sua memória infantil.

A menina desviou o olhar da parede para as unhas que lhe restaram e começou a tentar conta-las.

A segunda grande anomalia do dia veio em seguida. Não bastava encontra-lo e leva-lo para um lugar onde pudessem cuidar dele e protegê-lo, ela teve de ir obrigada até o hospital acompanhando o companheiro de infância que havia muito decidira ignora-la ( _e que, no fim, ela resolvera ignorar a presença dele também para o bem de sua sanidade mental_) por causa dos parceiros insistentes dele. Então veio Kakashi.

Ela nunca pensou que temeria um jounin da própria aldeia, nem mesmo quando Itachi foi acusado de massacrar os Uchiha. Mas nesse fatídico dia ela entendeu porque o setor de Interrogatório de Konohagakure causava tanto pavor e respeito naqueles que vinham de fora. O simples ato de fechar os olhos a fazia lembrar... A fazia lembrar-se do olhar vazio e escuro de Ibiki, a fazia lembrar-se da muralha de gelo dos olhos díspares do Hatake. A fazia se lembrar do passado.

\- Hinata?

Atirou a cabeça para frente e subitamente o ambiente em que estava a atingiu. Percebeu que ele devia estar chamando seu nome há algum tempo e que estava começando a irritar-se, mas que ele ainda não havia gritado porque se sentia estranhamente preocupado com o bem estar dela. Hinata partiu os lábios para responder, mas palavra alguma lhe escapou.

\- Hinata, venha aqui.

Ela olhou para trás e verificou o quão bem fechado a porta estava antes de seguir até ele. Seus passos eram curtos e seu corpo tremia. A dor física a consumia por inteiro, porém sabia que os anestésicos estavam surtindo efeito e que seguravam a potência da dor real.

Sasuke abriu espaço na maca para ela e a ajudou a subir e se juntar a ele.

* * *

Ele não conseguia vê-la daquela forma. Ela parecia mais frágil do que nunca, seus olhos mais ocos do que ele pensou ser possível. Anos atrás, quando deixou de conversar com a pequena Hinata, chegou a pensar que entre os dois ela era a mais feliz após o Massacre. Mas vendo-a ali, com corpo e alma partidos em milhares de frágeis cacos prontos para descolarem, percebeu que, assim como ele se tornara bom em esconder sua dor e seu ódio por debaixo de uma máscara de indiferença, ela aprendera a proteger-se com sua timidez. Se perguntou o que precisou ser feito para fazê - la rachar e se viu não desejando saber a resposta.

\- Por que não conversamos sobre os velhos tempos? - sugeriu com a voz mais suave que conseguiu.

Viu-a se encolher e os olhos dela encararem a porta cerrada. Os olhos arregalados e arroxeados dela fixos no que devia estar do outro lado. Sua postura gritava paranóia. Com cuidado tomou a mão dela na sua e apertou.

\- Olhe pra mim. Esqueça-os.

Ela virou o rosto para ele e Sasuke resistiu à vontade de gritar. Onde estava a Hinata que ele via girando em torno de Naruto como uma lua ao redor de seu astro? Onde estava a aura de calma e tranquilidade que ela emitia naturalmente?

\- Eles podem nos ouvir. - ela sussurrou abraçando a si mesma. Olhar assustado e lábios sem cor. - Eles vão nos ouvir e nos levar para lá. Então vão nos fazer lembrar. - o olhar dela correu para as próprias mãos e a garota encolheu-se ainda mais. - Eu não quero voltar lá. Então fique em silêncio, ok? Você também não quer ir pra lá, quer?

\- Lá aonde?

\- Shhh. N-não fale nada.

O Uchiha afogou um suspiro. _O que havia acontecido com ela?_

\- Hinata...

\- Shhh!

\- Olhe pra mim!- comandou.

Imediatamente Hinata fitou - o. Seus olhos lilases o fitando com gritante temor. O tom dd voz wue ele usara a fez lembrar-se de Ibiki exigindo respostas. Porém não havia ali instrumentos que a feririam, e sim um mar rubro. Sharingan.

Ela piscou os olhos e se viu numa realidade turva. De frente para si Sasuke a encarava. Mas quem a fitava era muito mais velho e seu olhar era mais maduro.

\- Hinata, preciso te mostrar algo. - a voz também era mais profunda e grave.

* * *

'-' Era pra ser mais longo, mas parando aqui fica um suspense legal.

**BarbaraGava, **Kakashi sentido = capítulo pra ele se redimir. Vou ver se meus cursos vão ter TCC, mas tenho quase certeza que sim. Bjs e até!

**Uchiha Himitsu** , gostou?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

Hinata piscou os olhos e fitou o local ao seu redor. Parecia um campo aberto como os de treinamento ninja, mas a lua vermelha alta e o céu em cores nada naturais apontavam que aquele local não passava de um genjutsu. Ela olhou ao redor e afogou um suspiro assustado.

Sasuke a fitava sentado no topo de um tronco de madeira escura. Ela podia reconhece-lo claramente, mas aquele não era ele. O homem à sua frente devia estar na casa dos trinta ou quarenta anos de idade. Seu olhar era rígido e cansado, sua postura era altiva e seus traços eram todos bem talhados. Um de seus braços parecia confundir-se com o local e desaparecia pouco antes do cotovelo, porém uma linha fraca desenhava sua continuação.

\- Hinata.

\- Quem é v-você?

\- Sou o Sasuke. - ele disse com a voz apagada e rouca. - Não o Sasuke que você conhece, mas ainda assim sou o mesmo.

Ela o fitou confusa. Sua mente já estava perto de entrar em colapso novamente e aqui estava esse homem dizendo coisas absurdas.

\- Você se lembra do dia que uma borboleta branca pousou na ponta do seu nariz e Itachi te ajudou a retira-la sem feri-la?

Ela piscou. Então lembrou-se. Lembrou- se que

( _era verão e mais uma vez ela se encontrava no território sagrado dos Uchihas. Em casa seu pai havia esbravejado sobre a inutilidade de uma herdeira como Hinata por quase uma hora antes da avó resolver retirar a pequena dali e leva-la para a fortaleza secreta que era o templo. Uchiha Mae era uma senhora de temperamento explosivo no qual a idade a tornara mais estável, porém assistir a neta ser desprezada de tal forma pelo homem Hyuuga a enfurecia, logo, sempre que avistava uma oportunidade de distanciar a pequena menina do pai o fazia com gosto. Foi assim que ambas acabaram naquele local antes do sol parar de se esconder atrás das árvores mais altas e se estabelecer no centro do céu. _

_Como de costume, a menina orou para cada um dos deuses cultuados pelos Uchihas e por ela do nodo que sua avó e as sacerdotisas haviam ensinado antes de finalmente poder ir encontrar com o único menino além de Neji que não a assustava. Correu por entre as belas árvores, os encantadores arbustos selvagens conservados e o mar de flores que brotavam sem se importarem onde. Logo avistou as costas do menino e o tão característico cabelo negro arrepiado semelhante à parte traseira de um pato. Ao lado dele um garoto maior e magrelo apontava algo no chão de pedrinhas polidas enquanto falava em voz baixa. _

_\- I- Ita-chan, Sasuke- kun! - ela chamou enquanto se esgueirava por entre dois carvalhos._

_Itachi virou-se e sorriu gentil, segurando-a quando a menina tropeçou na barra do kimono e quase caiu. Sasuke sorriu abertamente mostrando seus dois dentes da frente ausentes._

_\- Eu disse que a Nata-chan vinha hoje! - o Uchiha mais novo declarou orgulhoso, o peito estufado e as bochechas rubras pelo calor._

_Saíram__ brincando pelo local, pouco se importando com a lama no solo fértil que carregava as lembranças da chuva que caíra na madrugada, ou com os perigos de escalar árvores - mesmo que se mantivessem a menos de um metro e meio de distância do solo por medi de subir um pouco mais com os troncos escorregadios devido às chuvas e líquens. O musgo pouco lhes importava e assim seguiram pelo dia, parando apenas para comer ou ir ao banheiro._

_Antes do pôr do sol encontraram uma parte da mata preservada e sagrada repleta de borboletas. Maravilhada, Hinata agachou-se e assistiu a dança que esses belos seres faziam no ar. Tão logo os seus dois fiéis companheiros chegaram, uma borboleta branca do tamanho da palma da mão da menina pousou em seu nariz. As manchas escarlates no inseto deixaram Itachi inseguro sobre deixar a borboleta partir sozinha ou retira-la o quanto antes de Hinata para que não houvesse um envenenamento acidental da Hyuuga Hime. A vontade da garota de espirrar o fez agir rápido, mandando que ela ficasse quieta enquanto ele retirava o inseto. Porém Hinata murmurou baixinho um pedido envergonhado para que não a matasse. Então o menino não teve outra escolha além de retirar com a máxima delicadeza o inseto que logo abriu as asas e as bateu de forma graciosa porém mais violenta. Tal foi o susto que ambos levaram que o instinto de Itachi o fez curvar-se sobre Hinata ao joga-la no chão._

_Mas sua ação deixou Sasuke desprotegido e a borboleta foi direto na direção do menino que, assustado, se desequilibrou e escorregou. _  
_Não houve tempo para gritos de alerta ou pedidos de socorro. Tudo se moveu em câmera lenta e com sinfonia própria:_

_Sasuke caindo; Itachi se levantando e correndo até o irmão; Hinata assustada começando a chorar com o rosto enfiado na terra; o barulho do corpo batendo na água; o som de outro corpo mergulhando; e o silêncio._

_Hinata somente abriu os olhos quando ouviu a respiração sonora e abrupta de alguém rompendo a tensão da água. Seus olhos caíram na figura do pequeno Itachi segurando um garoto ainda menos nos braços. _

_Ela viu os lábios de Itachi se moverem formando palavras, mas não ouviu mais nada. Um som agudo e continuo havia se instaurado em seus ouvidos. Não sabia quando exatamente, mas sua avó a retirara do local, a banhara e arrumara com roupas de Sasuke que estavam limpas e secas. Também não lembrava-se exatamente como, mas sabia que Itachi havia expulsado a água nos pulmões de Sasuke e que agora o menino estava bem._

_Para todos aquilo fora somente um acidente. Um susto em suas vidas, mas ela sabia melhor. Ela pôde ver o que os outros não conseguiam._  
_Ela pôde ouvir o que os outros nunca poderiam ouvir._

_\- Não ouse contar para ninguém. Estamos entendidos, Hyuuga? - a voz lhe perguntou antes de ir dormir._ )

nunca estivera tão assustada em toda a sua infância como naquele dia.

\- O que tem aquele dia?

A boca dela esta seca.

\- Você viu e ouviu coisas, não foi?

\- Onde você quer chegar?

O pânico se espalhava pelo corpo dela. Era um genjutsu forte demais para escapar no estado debilitado que se encontrava e isso a amedrontava.

\- O que você ouviu... Era eu. Não consegui vir diretamente pra essa época, acabei vagando por algumas horas no passado, pulando de ano em ano desde o que nasci até aqui, então tive que deixar um aviso sobre a minha chegada.

\- O que...?

\- Hinata, o futuro que te aguarda em nada é agradável. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Preciso que coopere, ou tudo será em vão.

Hinata o encarou. Observou os cabelos negros volumosos arrastando nos ombros amplos de forma desleixada, o braço inexistente, as vestes simples e pretas e os pés descalços. Observou os traços do rosto dele.

\- O que preciso fazer?

\- Assinar um pergaminho. Um contrato, para ser mais exato.

\- Um pergaminho?

\- Hai.

Ela suspirou cansada.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Digamos que é uma permissão. Uma autorização para mudarmos tudo. O único problema é que existe um preço para isso.

Hinata suspirou. Colocou a mão sobre a cicatriz do local onde havia feito uma cirurgia após a luta contra Neji no Chuunin Shiken e se aproximou dele. Estava tudo tão pesado, tudo tão fora do comum. Tudo o que havia se forçado a esquecer batia a sua porta e ela sabia qual decisão devia ser tomada.

" - Você pode fugir pelo tempo que for, Hinata, mas nunca deixará de ser você. Sua linhagem vai te assombrar até o dia da sua morte. Lembre-se disso.", a voz arranhada de sua avó no leito de morte ecoou em sua mente.

\- Onde ele está?

Sasuke a fitou.

\- Você sempre pode negar, mas se aceitar lê-lo, não haverá volta. Se abri-lo, vai aceita-lo automaticamente.

Hinata suspirou cansada.

\- Apenas me dê, não posso continuar assim. Se você esta aqui, existe um motivo.

Sasuke estalou a língua e retirou o papiro de dentro de um bolso junto ao corpo. Estendeu para ela ainda um pouco hesitante, mas ao vê-la tomar o papiro nas mãos soube que já não havia volta. Sua missão fora cumprida.

* * *

Pronto!

**Uchiha Himitsu**, hehehe atiçar a curiosidade faz parte do meu trabalho! :3 O capitulo não é longo, mas gostei dele. Ficou bem na medida. Sasu-kun é Sasu-kun haha. Bem, até!

**BarbaraGava** aqui chegou mais! Pequeno mas eu gostei. Na mente da Hinata só tem ela e ela mesma, mas na do Itachi... Foca no SASUKE! Kakashi pode ou não se redimir. Vai depender da minha vibe na hora de escrever. Eu descobri que meu cursos onde vou fazer não tem TCC *-* Não é lindo isso? Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

Hinata fitou Sasuke longamente. Queria chorar e se esconder, queria pedir proteção ao seu nii-san, queria prometer ao pai que nunca mais deixaria os muros do clã e que iria se dedicar inteiramente a aprender e dominar a arte de lutar e liderar o clã como uma verdadeira herdeira Hyuuga. Queria fazê-lo mas não podia; não conseguia. Suas lágrimas haviam secado ainda pela manhã. Seu Nii - san estava numa missão em Sunagakure. A Hiashi, seu Otou-san, pouco lhe importava se ela estava viva ou não, para ele a menina não passava de um estorvo desde que Hanabi pôs sua posição como herdeira em xeque, ainda podia reconquistar a posição, mas era fraca e não superava a irma cinco anos mais nova.

Percebeu que tremia, mas não conseguiu se importar. Ao menos dentro do genjutsu ela não sentia as dores de rer sido torturada. Ao menos em um lugar todas as dores não a alcançavam. Cogitou por um instante se valia a pena render-se ao mundo dos mortos para ver-se livre da dor, porém logo descartou a ideia. Não era forte o suficiente para retirar sua própria vida. Respirou fundo e decidiu que havia pouco a perder. Que não havia nada a perder. Só lhe restava sua posição como gennin, seu amor por Naruto e o time 8. Não havia família para recorrer, embora eles estivessem vivos. Não havia uma posição de prestigio. Não. Ela era só mais uma na multidão. Se algo lhe acontecesse apenas Shino, Kiba e Kurenai notariam, mas ninguém se incomodaria.

Afinal era apenas um estorvo. Um peso para todos ao seu redor.

_-_ Apenas me dê, não posso continuar assim. Se você está aqui, existe um motivo.- pediu a garota.

Sasuke a encarou por um momento antes de suspirar ao perceber o estado em que a menina se encontrava. "Tudo porque meu próprio corpo nessa idade não é forte o suficiente para arcar com meu chakra direito. Se eu tivesse acordado antes... ", ele pensava. Lento como se esperasse que ela desistisse dessa loucura, ele havia retirado o pergaminho pequeno de dentro de um bolso no colete que utilizava sob o poncho e estendido a ela. Esperou que a menina o abrisse um pouco inquieto. Quando havia concordado com Hinata que mudar o passado seria a melhor opção, não haviam cogitado o quão difícil seria para a pequena e frágil Hinata de doze anos jogar tudo que acreditava pro ar e começar a caminhar na direção contraria. E ainda havia o agravante:

_Ela é só uma criança._

Ele se perguntou se não estavam exigindo demais. Se o custo de destruir essa Hinata vale todas as vidas que podem ou não serem salvas.

Sem sequer pensar duas vezes, Hinata mordeu o polegar e deixou seu sangue cair no selo que lacrava o pergaminho. Houve uma luz e logo o objeto se desenrolou e as palavras uma a uma começaram a se revelar no papiro aparentemente em branco.

Ela deixou os olhos correrem pelo conteúdo e deixou- se cair de joelhos. Logo Sasuke estava ao seu lado procurando desajeitado apoia-la.

Ela fungou um pouco e desejou ter nascido mais forte e valente como Naruto-kun, mas sua realidade era outra. Ele engoliu em seco e desejou saber interagir de forma menos crua para conforta-la. Os dois fitaram o pergaminho.

"_ Querida Hinata do passado. Escrevo-te duras porém sinceras palavras._

_ Não encontrei forma alguma de aliviar a dor que irás passar ou evitar que morte tome aqueles que te forem queridos.__Mas sacrifico agora o matrimônio que desde pequena desejamos e o fruto deste para dizer-te:_

_Naruto nunca nós olhará como esposa._

_ Em algum ponto ele chegou a me fitar como tal, mas isso foi antes de Sakura voltar da lua de mel com Sasuke,_

_ que durou dois meses e os fez rodar parte do mundo juntos. Por todo o resto de minha vida, _

_até mesmo após me casar com ele, não deixei de ser a segunda opção._

_ Apesar de ter pensado que o fazia quando a Lua quase colidiu com o mundo Shinobi,_

_ tudo seria melhor se não tivesse ido me buscar e me permitisse casar com Toneri em relativa paz._

_Os olhos dele nunca deixaram a Haruno._

_Não o fizeram quando Uzumaki Boruto, nosso primeiro filho, nasceu_

_ e Sakura mostrou a criança para ele vestida em seus trajes hospitalares._

_ Ele a fitou, fitou nosso filho e quase beijou-a quando a agradeceu pela linda criança nos braços dela._

_ Quando Himawari, nossa filha mais nova, nasceu, a mesma cena se repetiu._

_ Seu amor por Sakura nunca morreu. Nem mesmo após ela se casar com Sasuke e ter uma filha com ele._

_Sinto muito ter que dizer que a tristeza do futuro não termina aí. _

_O verdadeiro problema surge quando, ao me evitar e evitar os próprios filhos quando se tornou Hokage, _

_fugindo do relacionamento que tinha e se arrependera de construir, _

_Naruto passou a não responder diretamente a tudo que podia estar relacionado a mim._

_ Quem cuidou de escolher o shinobi que protegeria a mim e aos nossos filhos em tempos de guerra fora Shikamaru._

_ Quem tentou lidar com as sucessivas revoltas dentro do clã Hyuuga fora Kakashi._

_ Quem decretou que após ter me casado com Naruto eu não podia mais intervir nos assuntos do clã Hyuuga foi um dos anciãos Hyuuga que trabalhava direto para ele,_

_sendo que Naruto ignorou meu aviso para não permitir que o homem obtivesse poder._

_Tudo correu na direção contrária._

_ Tudo porque nos casamos com Naruto._

_ Tudo porque nunca desistimos dele na ingênua esperança de tudo dar certo._

_ É por isso que o seu primeiro passo vai ser difícil, mas crucial._

_Desista do Uzumaki._

_Pode parecer cruel lhe falar isso, mas saiba que por causa dele nosso clã inteiro morreu._

_ Você é uma Hyuuga antes de tudo e é seu dever escolher seu clã em detrimento de um futuro marido._

_ Lembre-se disso._

_O segundo passo é tão duro quanto o primeiro. _

_Sei que parece loucura, mas preciso que vá até Otou-san e renuncie a luta pela liderança do clã._

_ Assim ele vai começar a treinar Hanabi muito antes e ela terá mais controle sobre tudo._

_ Sei que as consequências podem ser catastróficas para você, para _nós_, mas Sasuke vai te auxiliar e garantir sua sobrevivência da melhor forma possível._

_Siga seus instintos e confie em Sasuke. Ele será seu único amigo no caos que se aproxima._

_Lembre-se que apagar a história é apenas o primeiro passo. Falta reescreve-la._

_Continue a cantar para os deuses, Foram eles que permitiram que a alma de Sasuke fosse jogada no passado e que esse pergaminho chegasse a você._

_Tenha fé e nos salve._

_Grata, _

_Uzumaki Hinata._

_Obs.: somos mais forte do que você pensa. Mais importantes também.__"_

Hinata olhou para o homem ao seu lado com uma expressão entre o choque e a confusão. Seus olhos buscavam respostas nele. Respostas que ele não parecia disposto a dar tão cedo. Ela desviou o olhar e deixou o ar escapar acelerado. Estava hiperventilando.

\- Por que...?

\- Hinata... Vai ser melhor assim.

\- NÃO. N-NÃO VAI! - ela o fitou em choque consigo mesma por ter gritado, mas o rosto dele não trazia o mesmo choque. Ele tinha o maxilar travado, os lábios espremidos numa linha fina e rígida e as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto a mirava de volta. - N-não vai. - disse num sussurro trêmulo. - Toda a m-minha vida... Toda a minha vida tentei ter a aprovação do meu pai. Dia após dia treino para ficar mais forte e assumir o clã e ela... Ela me disse pra parar. Pra desistir.- soluçou e engoliu parte do choro. - Tudo que eu quero. T-tudo que luto para ter... Até meu amor!

Sasuke mordeu a parte interna da bochecha e desviou o olhar. Seus olhos seguiram para onde deveria haver um céu azul e belo.

\- Quer ajudar teu clã e orgulhar teu pai?

Ela o fitou um pouco confusa com a pergunta. Não sabia ao certo o que responder com a pergunta dele.

\- H Hai. É por i-isso que devo continuar a ...

\- Não. - ele cortou de modo bruto. Ela mirou-o assustada. - Se é teu desejo orgulha-lo e ser útil para o clã, vai abdicar do teu direito a favor da tua irmã.

Hinata ficou rubra de raiva. Ele não entendia! Ela tem um dever como primogênita a cumprir, mas como um caçula a entenderia?

\- Você não entendeu! Vou ser deserdada, humilhada e expulsa do clã se o fizer.

\- Hinata, olhe para mim! Sou um homem de quase quarenta anos de idade e já lutei numa Guerra Ninja, vivi como um renegado por anos e anos, traí a Vila e prometi destruir Konoha, tive uma esposa e uma filha. Eu não só sobrevivi como me tornei um homem respeitado e temido no meu tempo. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é abrir mão da sua posição sanguínea. Sua decisão vai salvar seu clã, mesmo se depois não te reconhecerem. Mesmo se não te derem o devido mérito. O que importa é que você vai salvá-los! Não é uma batalha por reconhecimento, mas por vidas.

Ela desviou o olhar dos olhos firmes dele. Podia sentir o par de iris negras queimando seu rosto rubro

\- No futuro no qual vim, ser reconhecida e respeitada de nada lhe serviu. Só te trouxe infelicidade depois de infelicidade. Só te fez sofrer e assistir numa gaiola de ouro sua família morrer. Tudo porque ao se tornar a mãe dos filhos do Hokage suas prioridades eram a família Uzumaki e a obediência ao marido. Ter os olhos te seguindo em busca de um modelo de esposa ideal devorou sua alma. Se para poder ajudar você tem que perder tudo, então faça isso.

\- E- eu não vou conseguir. Não sou forte. Todos somos egoístas em um ponto e o que ela pediu pra abrir mão é tudo o que tenho. Tudo que nunca sonhei em compartilhar, muito menos abandonar. E-eu não vou ter nada...

Sasuke suspirou.

\- Você vai ter a mim. É por isso que estou aqui, para cuidar de você e garantir sua segurança.

O olhar dela demorou um pouco nele antes de um suspiro cansado escapar.

\- Temos que voltar. Nosso tempo aqui acabou.- ele disse um tom complacente e tudo começou a desmoronar.

* * *

PRONTO! Mais um capitulo belíssimo.

**Uchiha Himitsu,** acho que a personalidade do Sasuke ficou tão marcante que uma personalidade alternativa fica meio difícil. Não sei se manjo suficiente pra isso. E também sou meio purista, então não consigo fugir da personalidade original sem me revoltar contra mim mesma haha. A comparação do pato é muito comum da fics em inglês e incomum na nossa, é estranho hehehe. Eu também rio muito quando encontro a comparação. Essa lista é meio punk, será que a nossa Hime vai seguir tudinho? Será que não? Cenas dos próximos capítulos! Beijão!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

Ela piscou os olhos e viu que estavam de volta. Olhou ao redor do quarto hospitalar e respirou fundo. Seu olhar voltou para o garoto ao seu lado, o Sasuke habitado por outro Sasuke. Se ela fosse outra pessoa, o olhar nulo dele se confundiria com o olhar cheio de ódio do Sasuke desse tempo, mas ela sabia melhor do que se deixar enganar agora. Sentiu o peso de um chakra e seu olhar voltou para a porta. Apesar de estar condensado e contido, depois daquela fria manhã no interrogatório Hinata nunca mais deixaria de perder aquele chakra, por mais ínfima que fosse sua liberação no corpo dele; no corpo de Kakashi. Uma mão pousou em seus ombros e Sasuke se inclinou para frente.

\- Pense no que eu disse.

Silêncio. Sasuke apertou os lábios numa linha fina e suspirou. Seus olhos negros fixos nela.

\- Hinata, - ela o encarou - isso precisa ser feito. Não somos o Naruto. Não há glória em cada um dos nossos atos. Se é preciso perder tudo para fazer o certo... Então que seja. Acredite em mim, você não é a única a fazer algo realmente drástico nos últimos cinco anos.

Ele suspirou de forma quase imperceptível quando a imagem de Itachi brilhou em sua mente. Se estavam com treze anos agora, então o massacre ocorrera a mais ou menos cinco anos. O dia em que ele havia perdido a própria família e em que Itachi havia deixado tudo que tinha em nome de Konoha. Respirou fundo e puxou a garota para si gentilmente.

\- Mas que isso seja feito amanhã, hoje você precisa de descanso. Durma.

O olhar dela ficou vazio quando começou a reclinar-se na maca. Seus olhos pouco a pouco se fechando.

Sasuke observou-a lentamente ceder na luta contra o sono. O olhar dele pousou nas feridas cobertas com gaze e ele lutou contra a vontade de ir até a porta e bater no próprio sensei, mas haviam coisas maia importantes a serem feitas no momento. Abraçou a garota e de mansinho deixou o sono entrar.

* * *

Kakashi tinha cochilado na porta do aluno quando foi sacudido acordado por gritos. Em um segundo estava de pé abrindo a frágil porta. Atirou-se no recinto pronto para agir, porém parou no meio do caminho. Seu olhar caiu nos dois pré-adolescentes na única maca do quarto. Observou a cena um pouco confuso e se aproximou de mansinho.

Sasuke estava sentado na ponta da cama hospitalar de costas para ele. Corpo curvado para frente, ombros caídos e mãos paradas no colo. Inclinou um pouco o rosto para o lado apenas para ver Kakashi fechar a porta de soslaio e logo voltou sua atenção para a frente; para _ela_.

A garota mantinha os olhos abertos e arregalados fixos no nada enquanto debatia entre gritos. Chakra deixava seu corpo como a eletricidade de um raio correndo na superfície da água. A mãos dela estavam fechadas em punho e filetes de sangue escorriam por entre os dedos, mostrando a eles que as unhas que lhe restavam estavam tão fortemente fincadas na pele que feriam a ponto de tirar sangue. A forma como ela se revirava e contorcia ia desfazendo as gazes enroladas e expondo a pele repleta de hematomas. Tudo isso e ainda assim ela não acordava.

O Hatake engoliu a ansia que lhe tomou ao lembrar-se que ele havia sido um dos culpados do estado do corpo da menina, que se ela tinha pesadelos agora o provável agressor no mundo dos sonhos era ele. Sentindo-se culpado, Kakashi se aproximou com cuidado pronto para acorda-la de qualquer pesadelo que a garota estivesse tendo quando uma mão segurou seu antebraço e o manteve no lugar.

\- Ela está assim por sua causa. - uma pausa. O albino focou o olhar no aprendiz. - Se ela acordar e a primeira coisa a ver for você, vai te atacar cegamente. Alguém vai terminar fortemente ferido e não vou permitir que esse alguém seja ela. - o olhar do garoto era duro enquanto as palavras escapavam frias e desprovidas de emoção.

Kakashi recuou.

\- Então acorde-a você. - ele disse e mais um grito dela rasgou a calmaria do andar no hospital. Podiam ouvir as enfermeiras correndo ao longe tentando juntar morfina para acalmar a paciente. Provavelmente não haviam reparado até esse momento que Hinata não havia voltado para o seu quarto.

\- Não posso. - o outro respondeu.

\- Por que?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

\- Os medos a farão mais forte.

Kakashi suspirou.

\- Os medos também poderão destruí-la.

\- Ela precisa disso.

Mais um grito e uma onda de chakra os atingiu. Os dois se recusaram a mudar de posição com o tapa de energia e assistiram imóveis ela começar a encolher até a testa encostar nos joelhos.

\- Sa-suke. O la...go. - murmurou e mai lágrimas escaparam. - Cuidado. Cui-dado. Cui - da -do. Sasu ... Ke.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- A noite no lago... - ele murmurou para se mesmo.

Kakashi ouviu o murmurio e franziu suas sobrancelhas. Estava confuso e exausto. Se sentia culpado por torturar a garota que sempre considerou a mais frágil do Rookie 9 , mas não conseguia afastar a sensação de que algo não estava sendo dito, que estavam mantendo-o no escuro a força.

\- Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? Primeiro você some, então ela te encontra num lugar que ninguém tem acesso... - um suspiro frustrado. Ele coçou o topo da cabeça sem saber o que dizer e fixou o olhar na Hyuuga. Lembrou-se de forma incomoda que o pai dela não havia visitado-a ou intervindo quando o avisaram que ela seria torturada. - Eu quero que você explique, calmamente, o que é tudo isso. Por favor, Sasuke.

O Uchiha fitou o homem por um momento. Os gritos dela ecoando como plano de fundo.

\- As coisas fugiram da ordem natural, Kakashi. Tivemos que usar um ritual proibido para chegar até aqui.

\- Do que você está falando...?- o olhar do moreno fez o Hatake vacilar. Ele nunca havia visto um olhar tão velho no rosto do aluno. Um olhar semelhante ao que portava quando parava para pensar no desastre que fora seu passado sozinho em casa acompanhado apenas pelo som dos pássaros na floresta próxima de seu apartamento.

\- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. Tenho 41 anos de idade, sou veterano de guerras, líder da ANBU e guardião da esposa do Rokudaime. Eu sou um homem jogado no passado pela força das circunstâncias e com a autorização dos kamis. - ele suspirou e voltou a fitar a menina. - Preciso que pare de atrapalhar, Kakashi. Só temos uma chance para mudar tudo e se as suas ações continuarem a direciona-la rumo ao suicídio... Estaremos perdidos se a perdermos.

\- Por que está fazendo isso?

\- As coisas foram para o pior rumo possível no futuro e deixa-las continuarem a seguir o fluxo natural significa agravar os desastres e guiar o povo para outra guerra.

\- Não entendo. Sasuke, o que...? - grunhiu frustrado. As palavras do moreno não faziam sentido.

\- Haviam duas opções, Kakashi. A primeira era me enviar para o passado para impedir que tudo caminhasse rumo ao nosso fim e a segunda... A segunda opção era liderar um guerra civil junto a ela para tomar o poder do Uzumaki. Por causa de algumas decisões estúpidas ele se tornou um péssimo Kage em alguns quesitos importantes. Ele perdeu poder e ficou cego no meio político. A opção restante era um golpe. Um massacre de figuras importantes no meio político. Você entende o que quero dizer, certo?

O Hatake olhou para Sasuke em busca de qualquer sinal de mentira. Mas nada traía o menino. Ele estava falando a verdade.

\- Sasuke...

Era melhor aquilo não ser uma brincadeira, uma mentira bolada para protege-la, Kakashi pensou. Respirou fundo e tentou organizar a bomba de informações simplificadas dentro de sua mente.

O moreno virou-se para observar o sensei.

\- No futuro você declarou estar do lado dela caso uma guera civil estourasse. E agora, Hatake, de que lado você está? Com quem está sua lealdade?

Kakashi respirou fundo e fitou a menina. Se no futuro ele estava ao lado dela, por que não agora? Ele tinha um palpite de que Sasuke estava falando a verdade...

E seus palpites nunca estavam errados.

* * *

Mais um! Demorei, mas lancei. Desculpem-me.

**malvis, **os capitulos variam entre mil e duas mil palavras. Não acho pouca coisa não. Mas enfim, fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Amy23,** apesar do aspecto de maturidade acelerada que ela vai ganhar com Sasuke nessa fic, ela não deixa de ser uma criança; e como toda criança uma decisão dessa pesa muito mais, pois o egoísmo é mais forte que qualquer altruísmo. Acho que é so isso, continue mandando reviews e ate!

**BarbaraGava**, SASUHINA!SASUHINA!SASUHINA! * gritinhos alegres* Talvez não role deu ter tcc. Mas se eu cursar minha segunda opção vou ter que fazer um dos mais difíceis que já ouvi falar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

Ela ficou sentada fitando o pai. Hiashi a encarava com curiosidade mórbida brilhando nos olhos frios. Em um canto da sala tanto Sasuke quanto Kakashi assistiam tudo sem ousarem se mover. O clima era tenso. A unica garota ali presente olhava fixamente para o chão. Não era preciso muito esforço para ver que ela chorava silenciosamente. As lagrimas umedeciam a gaze que enfaixava as feridas restantes.

\- Creio ter ouvido errado, Hinata.

Ela ergueu o olhar e deixou um soluço escapar.

\- E-eu quero renunciar. N-não desejo continuar a lutar p-pelo meu l-lugar de d-direito.

\- Você sabe o que isso implica, certo?

\- H-hai.

Hiashi estudou-a com o olhar.

\- Então que assim seja. Mandarei uma serva recolher seus pertences. A partir de agora Hyuuga Hanabi é minha única filha, portanto herdeira de direito da liderança do clã. - Ele se levantou, curvou-se para os dois intrusos, deu as costas e partiu.

Assim que a porta deslizou e o baque surdo de madeira contra madeira anunciou que havia sido fechada, a garota permitiu-se desmoronar. Agarrou a barra do kimono que usava e curvou-se até a testa encostar nos joelhos. Seus soluços ecoavam no local. Ela sentiu uma mão em suas costas num gesto de conforto. Era o Uchiha.

Seis dias atrás ela tinha lido uma carta vinda do futuro. Hoje ela se permitia ver o resultado de um dos pedidos feitos. Agora Hyuuga Hinata era apenas Hinata. Agora ela não tinha sobrenome ou família. Tinha perdido uma parte de si. Soltou um grito doído pela perda.

Não sabia dizer quando ou como Sasuke a guiou para fora do clã ou Kakashi carregou seus pertences ( apenas uma mala com o que ela tinha comprado com seu dinheiro ganho em missões, tudo o que foi pago pelo pai ou com o dinheiro do clã ficaria para trás). Não lhe foi permitida foto alguma além da que mostrava seu time quando se formaram. A próxima coisa que sabia era que estava na mansão Uchiha.

\- Hoje a noite te levaremos até a Hokage para que seja selada. - Kakashi disse tirando-a de seu transe. O albino encarou Sasuke em pé do outro lado da sala. - Isso é mesmo necessário? Fazê-la passar por tudo isso.

\- Isso é só o começo - o moreno murmurou e observou a menina parada como uma marionete com o rosto inchado, vermelho e as lágrimas secas. - Infelizmente ordens são ordens, e é melhor ela segui-las.

Kakashi respirou fundo e olhou ao redor. Desde aquela madrugada no hospital, ele resolveu que apoiaria Sasuke e a ex- Hyuuga. Conseguiu que a Hokage liberasse a mansão Uchiha para ser novamente habitada, mesmo que isso tenha custado diversos testes psicológicos para saber se Sasuke tinha condições de voltar a morar lá. Conseguiu também documentação suficiente para se tornar responsável legal dos dois, apesar de Tsunade ter se enfurecido e colocado metade de seus ninjas na cola dele para saber qual era seu plano. Em seis dias ele se encarregou de que nada fugisse muito de controle quando Hinata começasse a agir. Agora via o plano tomando seu rumo e se perguntava se o que estavam fazendo era certo.

\- Acho melhor você tomar um banho, Hinata. Tente relaxar um pouco.

Ela o fitou com olhos rubros e vazios depois de tanto choro. Uma das mãos correu para a testa onde ficaria seu novo selo.

\- Sasuke... Eu n-não sei se consigo aguentar isso. - sussurrou.

\- Você aguenta. Agora tome um banho. Deixei uma muda de roupa em cima da minha cama. Agora vá.

Ela se levantou com pernas bambas e saiu.

Kakashi encarou o aluno.

\- Acha que ela vai ficar bem?

Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

\- Tem que.

* * *

Eles iam andando na frente e ela seguia pouco atrás. O mais velho vestia preto dos pés a cabeça e nem mesmo seu colete ou livro laranja estavam presentes. O mais novo carregava um kimono preto com a crista Uchiha atrás. E ela apenas observava as costas dos dois. Perguntou-se se, se Kakashi algum dia tivesse se casado, o filho do Hatake seria parecido com Sasuke, porém com cabelos brancos. Desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos e deixou o olhar continuar vagar. A ausência da crista Hyuuga nas mangas de seu kimono branco queimavam seus braços. Deixou o dedo vagar pela franja e se perguntou como seria se deixasse o cabelo crescer.

\- Hinata.

\- Hn?

\- Chegamos.

Olhou para Kakashi, então para as portas pesadas do escritório da Hokage. Ele abriu as portas e ela seguiu. Sentia-se como se não fosse parte da cena. Como se só observasse e alguma força maior controlasse seu corpo. Mordeu os olhos e encarou a loira do outro lado da mesa. Era obvio pelo olhar da Senju que ela estava desconfiada de que algo estivesse errado, mas não havia nada que a incriminasse.

Ela sentiu olhos sobre si e olhou para o lado. Hiashi a encarava como se fosse apenas um rato de esgoto em seu caminho, ao lado dele Neji não tinha coragem de encara-la, seu selo a mostra anunciando o futuro que a aguardava. Hanabi apenas fitada a todos confusa, não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo, apenas conseguira entender que sua irmã havia entrado em um grande problema ( ninguém havia parado para contar para ela o que estava acontecendo).

Sasuke sentou-se em um canto junto a Kakashi, de frente para eles, do outro lado, sentaram-se Hanabi e Neji. Hinata ajoelhou-se no chão e encarou o pai. Hiashi olhou para Tsunade. A mulher fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

\- Hyuuga Hinata, por desonrar sua família e renunciar sua posição como herdeira, você agora será deserdada e perderá seu sobrenome. Para proteger o segredo do clã Hyuuga, de Konohagakure no Sato, você será agora selada. - Hiashi bufou.- A ordem original é que retirássemos teus olhos, mas intercederam ao seu favor. Agora erga a cabeça e deixe sua testa visível.

Hinata pegou a fita que Sasuke a entregara antes de deixarem a mansão e amarrou a franja. Com o canto dos olhos viu Hanabi ficar agitada e Neji segura-la.

\- Você não pode fazer isso! Hinata é minha irmã! Sua filha primogênita! Pare! Pare!

\- Hinata abdicou sua posição como herdeira e traiu nossa família. Ela não é mais uma de nós. Ela não é mais sua irmã ou minha filha. A partir de hoje nunca houve Hyuuga Hinata alguma.

Hanabi buscou o olhar da irmã.

\- Não. Não pode ser. - sussurrou.

\- Segure-a, Neji.

O garoto apertou os braços ao redor da menor e cerrou os olhos. Ele ainda se lembrava com clareza do dia que havia sido selado. Pôde ouvir Hiashi murmurar o nome do selo. Põde ouvir o primeiro grito escapar da boca da prima e a mais nova tremer e gritar em seus braços também. Com um pouco de esforço, tomou o rosto da pequena e a fez olhar direto pra ele.

\- Olhe para mim, Hanabi.

Outro grito.

\- Só para mim.

\- N-Neji, mas a Nee-san...

\- Olhe. Para. Mim.

Hinata gritou novamente e tentou se afastar. Voltava a chorar e a dor se espalhava pelos olhos como brasa. Agarrou as mãos de Hiashi sobre sua testa e tentou empurra-lo. Por que ele ainda não havia retirado a mão? Bastava apenas um toque para concluir o selo. Ouviu Kakashi gritar alguma coisa e Sasuke grunhir irritado. Seus olhos não captavam nada além de uma luz cegante. Contorceu-se em busca de alívio.

\- Hiashi, já basta!- ouviu alguém gritar.

\- Está tentando mata-la! - outro gritou.

Então tudo ficou escuro e ela sentiu que já não conseguia respirar ou mover-se.

* * *

Sasuke apertou Hinata contra os próprios braços e sentiu o quão gelada a garota estava. A cor fugia dela rapidamente. Seu coração parou por um momento apenas com o pensamento de perde-la. Ele não podia perde-la. Não agora. Segurou-a contra o próprio peito e respirou fundo. Ergueu o rosto em direção ao céu e gritou:

\- Tsukuyomi, por favor, me ouça! Permita que Amaterasu divida essa noite com você e devolvam a vida de Hinata ao seu corpo. Salvem-na! SALVEM-NA!

Tsunade, que se encontrava mantendo Hiashi imobilizado encarou o menino como se estivesse ficando louco.

\- Por favor, eu sei que não os agrado, mas ela o faz! Salvem-na. - continuou a suplicar.

Hiashi fitou o garoto e arregalou os olhos.

\- Os kamis não vão te ouvir! Ela não canta para eles faz anos!

Sasuke encarou o homem. Seus olhos acesos em fúria.

\- Ela cantou para eles sete dias atrás, quando desapareci. Foi assim que me encontrou. Eles vão ouvi-la. Gostam dela.

\- Ela não é uma Uchiha.

Sasuke riu em escárnio.

\- Sim, ela é! Esquece a quem pertencia a linhagem da mãe dela? Ela é nossa, portanto nossos kamis a protegem.

\- Não há nada que Amaterasu ou seus irmãos possam fazer por ela.

Sasuke fitou a garota em seus braços. Ele não sabia como responder. Sabia que Hiashi sorria vitorioso. Ao fundo Hanabi gritava obscenidades contra o pai e Neji se contorcia no chão com o selo ativo por ter tentado impedir o tio de matar a prima. Deixou uma lágrima escapar dos olhos negros e beijou o topo da testa selada da garota.

\- Eu falhei. Perdoe-me, Hinata. Perdoe-me por não ser capaz de protege-la como prometi.

\- Não chore.- uma voz sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.

\- O que? - Sasuke olhou ao redor e tudo parecia desacelerar. Seu Sharingan devia estar ativo.

\- Não chore. - ouviu a voz novamente.

Olhou para trás e nada viu.

\- Você me chamou e aqui estou. Mas como é noite não posso ter forma e roubar o domínio de meu irmão.

\- Amaterasu...

Sasuke baixou o rosto e encostou a testa contra a de Hinata.

\- Você pode salva-la?

\- Só se me fizer um favor.

\- Qualquer coisa.

\- Ateie fogo nela.

\- O quê?

\- Ateie fogo nela ou ela morrerá.

Sasuke engoliu em seco e lentamente baixou a garota. Com o canto dos olhos viu todos se moverem lentamente para encara-lo. Se afastou um pouco e respirou fundo.

\- Mas tem que ser com as chamas negras. As únicas batizadas de Amaterasu, só assim poderei tocá-la.

Sasuke tremeu.

(_\- tenha fé!- ela havia dito com um sorriso. A franja azulada já um pouco grande tampando um pouco da visão dela._

_\- Mas Hinata-chan..._

_\- V- você quer ativar seu Sharingan como o Tachi-san e copiar as chamas dele, não quer? Então tenha fé! - o sorriso cresceu ao perceber que não havia gaguejado._

_\- Obrigado, Hinata-chan!_

_Ele piscou os olhos, respirou fundo, executou o jutsu como havia aprendido e assoprou_)

Logo uma enorme bola de fogo negra escapou dele e abraçou o corpo inerte da moça.

Hiashi arregalou os olhos com a visão. Desde quando Uchihas executavam aquele jutsu em tão tenra idade?, pensou. Kakashi gritou e segurou Hanabi contra si. Estava confuso. Por que atear fogo em alguém que se está tentando salvar? Tsunade apenas deixou um suspiro de assombro escapar.

* * *

Pronto. Hinata morreu. Só isso. Próximo capítulo vamos ao enterro dela.

.

.

.

To zoando, ok? Não me matem. A fic só tem 11 capítulos, acho que ela pode chegar no 20 fácil, passar disso já são outros 500.

**Uchiha Himitsu**, perdeu muitos., mas muitos outros capítulos ainda virão. Gostou do capítulo anterior? E esse te fez delirar! Adorei matar a Hinata. Fazia tempo que eu não matava ela ( acho que a ultima vez foi em O Uchiha). Minha criatividade é da TIM - você sem fronteiras - e dou o mesmo problema que a operadora dá, se eu sair do quarto pra ir na cozinha eu perco o fio da meada e só depois pra pensar em algo criativo novamente. Você falou do Rio Amazonas, então lembrei que a Pororoca acabou por causa dos assoreamentos T.T Hinata menor é obediente, mesmo que seja a Hinata maior mandando ela fazer os paranauês. Kakashi é leal, se no futuro ele ta a favor dela, no passado também fica. Beijão!

**BarbaraGava**, amor eterno é coisa de Vinicius de Morais, o amor deles move portas contra fogo! Sobre o kakahina platônico... Eu tava pensando em emparelhar o Hatake com a Shizune. '-' Mas vou ver se rola de fazer algo platônico. Eu tenho que começar uma kakahina! E já sei qual vai ser o enredo! Vou transformar Segredos de Sangue num kakahina e sasuhana! Issoooooooo! Acabei de dar rumo pro fic engavetada de 17 capítulos escritos a mão e guardados numa pasta antiga. É no estilo de A menina que tinha a morte como companhia. Só que um pouco mais sanguinário e violento. Deixa o Sasu-kun com as manias de velho dele, é melhor que a mentalidade dele novinho. Vou virar fodona em alguma área de política com meu TCC U.U Beijos!

**amy23**, Kakashi teve uma semana pra começar a agir. Deu tempo de tirar as dúvidas. Mas realmente ficou muita informação condensada ( isso se chama preguiça e falta de ideias pra desenvolver diálogos, que cá entre nós é o que menos sei fazer. Diálogos são muito chatos de escrever!). Ela tá meio confusa mesmo, mas quando eu decidir parte do futuro dela vou voltar arrumando a fic e deixando mais encorpada. O ruim dela é que não existe rascunho, eu faço e do jeito que digito já envio, as outras eu tenho umas duas versões antes da final. Beijo e boa festas! Tenta ganhar na Mega da Virada, sinto que esse ano vai ser uma grana violenta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

Ele olhou pro corpo dela ardendo nas chamas negras. Podia ouvir vozes saindo das chamas e formas se moverem pelo fogo. Nunca em toda sua vida chegou a pensar que aquilo era possível, mas de um modo estranho podia ver a silhueta de uma mulher segurando o rosto de Hinata no fogo. Sentia-se hipnotizado. Era como se... Era como se... Era como voltar no tempo.

De repente ele se sentia como se tivesse quatro anos novamente e estivesse espiando a garota estranha que sua mãe sempre elogiava. Ele havia seguido-a com o olhar por todo o caminho e por todo o caminho ela se manteve em silêncio seguindo junto a barra do kimono da avó. A primeira vista ela lhe havia parecido totalmente ordinária. O clã ao lado tinha os olhos dela e isso a tornava menos especial. Ele ainda podia ver com clareza o momento que ela correu para perto da clareira e sorriu em direção ao sol. A luz do dia a cercou de tal forma que o kimono branco reluziu.

Foi naquele dia que ele realmente a tinha visto.

\- '_'É quase sobrenatural, não é?_'' - Itachi havia comentado num murmurio para o irmão. - ''_Espere só até ela começar a cantar._''

Sasuke curvou-se e fechou os olhos diante da chama, assim como sua mãe havia ensinado-o a fazer caso um dia se visse na presença de algum espírito. Os outros observavam a cena estupefatos e mudos. Seus olhos não conseguiam sair do corpo ardendo no fogo negro sem queimar.

\- Abra seus olhos... - a voz feminina de antes sussurrou no ouvido do Uchiha. Hesitante, ele o fez. - Agora estenda sua mão e a tire do fogo.

Sem sequer pensar duas vezes ele se inclinou para frente e enfiou a mão nas chamas. Com cuidado ergueu a cabeça dela e começou a puxa-la contra si. Não conseguia sentir o fogo derretendo sua pele, apenas via suas roupa darem lugar a cinzas.

\- Segure-a em seu colo como se não passasse de um recém-nascido. Coloque a cabeça dela contra seu peito e a deixe ouvir seu coração bater - a voz continuou a instruir.

Sasuke obedecia como se seu corpo não fosse seu; como se fosse apenas uma marionete. Mas ao coloca-la contra seu peito e aninha-la em seu colo, sentiu que algo mudara. Houve um estalo e ele percebeu que as chamas agora tentavam consumi-lo junto, mas não o faziam. Olhou para o rosto em seu colo e gritou. Seu desespero fez as chamas se agitarem.

Ela estava fria, apesar de estar, literalmente, pegando fogo.

Ela não se movia.

Ela não respirava.

Ela estava morta.

Apertou-a contra si e gritou novamente. O som que saiu de si rasgou todo o silêncio da noite. Foi um som rouco, doído, longo e angustiado. Sua mente voltou para uma bela Hyuuga sentada na beira de um penhasco sorrindo para ele. Na época eles estavam no auge de seus 25 anos de idade e ele havia acabado de voltar de uma missão de três meses. Ela havia se levantado e andado com passos tímidos até ele e com a voz suave como a brisa de verão que soprava naquele dia, havia perguntado se ele aceitava um chá. Era o que ela sempre oferecia quando via no olhar perdido dele que os pesadelos com o passado haviam voltado a atormenta-lo com força total.

Aquele sorriso era o que o fazia voltar de cada missão suicida que pedia para Kakashi.

Aquele sorriso que o fazia voltar sempre que partia para viver como eremita.

\- Não. Não. NÃO. NÃO! NÃO! O QUE...? VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA SALVA-LA!

\- Eu sei como salva-la.- a voz sussurrou para ele. - Mas preciso que você queira isso. Preciso que conte isso para as chamas. Você está nos impedindo de entrar.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer?

\- O que sempre desejou fazer.

Então ele abaixou a cabeça até seus lábios se encontrarem com os dela. Puxou as chamas ao seu redor ao suga-las com a boca e soprou o fogo para dentro da brecha entre os lábios dela. Ao ver a chama entrar, selou os lábios dela com os seus e fechou os olhos. Foi quando se lembrou...

( _\- Como você faz isso?_

_\- Hn? Fa-fazer o que?_

_\- Canta._

_Ela o encarou como se ele estivesse perguntando-a se o mundo era real._

_\- C- como todo mundo f-faz._

_\- Não, sua boba, como canta de forma que agrade os kamis._

_Ela fez uma expressão de compreensão, corou e sorriu._

_\- Eu penso na minha Kaa-san._

_Ele a fitou sem entender._

_\- N-na primeira v-vez que cantei... Eu estava no colo da minha Kaa-san assistindo-a... Morrer. - lágrimas encheram os olhos da menina. - E- eu só queria que ela abrisse os olhos, mas ela não acordava. - Hinata fungou. - Então eu cantei. - terminou com a voz embargada._ )

... Ele tinha que cantar. Respirou fundo e tentou se lembrar da canção que ouvira Hinata cantar no dia do massacre, quando pensara que ele dormia. Abriu a boca e deixou as palavras se derramarem sem saber ao certo quais eram. Até onde tinha consciência, sabia que era um hino curto. Algo sobre flores sendo jogadas no fogo para que nunca se esquecessem de como o sol aquecia tudo. Algo sobre o frio da noite sempre dar lugar ao calor do dia; à morte sempre roubar a vida quando o sol se punha e devolvê-la quando o sol nascia.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo se mover. Em meio às chamas negras, Hinata o encarava.

\- Não a deixe morrer uma segunda vez, pequeno Uchiha. - a voz sussurrou. Tão rápido quanto a frase terminou, o fogo se extinguiu.

_ As chamas eternas haviam parado de queimar._

* * *

Kakashi teve que piscar várias vezes para acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu olhar fixo no Uchiha segurando a ex-Hyuuga nos braços. Ambos nus, rodeados por cinzas, porém intactos, como se o fogo nunca tivesse tentado consumi-los. Ele observou Sasuke enterrar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Hinata e aperta-la mais contra si. Ambos pareciam extremamente puros em seu abraço intimo. Era a imagem mais próxima de dois amantes esperando a morte certa juntos que o Hatake já tinha visto.

Algo no modo que Sasuke segurava Hinata mostrava uma devoção extraordinária. Era algo que ele só havia visto duas vezes em toda sua vida. Em uma havia sido quando havia assistido Kushina anunciar sua gravidez para Minato, o olhar do homem havia sido tão puro e intenso que chegava a ser sufocante para o Hatake, mas belo acima de tudo. A outra vez havia sido no modo que os olhos de Obito brilharam ao pedir que ele protegesse Rin em seu leito de morte. A forma que Obito olhara para ele ao dizer o nome da colega havia perseguido-o como um fantasma.

Havia algo no casal que era maior do que todos que estavam ali. Foi naquele momento que Kakashi percebeu o porque de ter ficado ao lado deles no futuro. Foi naquele momento que Kakashi prometeu a si mesmo que moveria céus e terras para mante-los juntos e protegê-los.

* * *

Neji finalmente conseguiu recuperar um poucos de suas forças e se arrastou para longe do tio. As únicas imagens que tinha registrado depois do selo ter sido ativado por Hiashi haviam sido as famosas chamas negras contadas pelas lendas queimando o corpo de Hinata e a garota sendo abraçada pelo Uchiha toda suja de cinzas.

Olhou para o tio e se ergueu um pouco cambaleante. Já não se importava mais. Hiashi podia dizer quantas vezes fossem que ele já não era o guardião de Hinata, mas depois de fazê-la sofrer por tantos anos a fio, não podia deixar de se sacrificar por ela pelo menos uma vez. Seu olhar cruzou brevemente com o de Kakashi antes dele silenciosamente se levantar. Com o corpo ainda fraco e a dor percorrendo-o como ondas elétricas constantes, ele fez alguns poucos movimentos e sussurrou o nome do jutsu.

Hiashi estava tão abalado com a cena que sequer teve tempo de reagir quando Neji atirou-se sobre ele. Desviou a tempo suficiente de escapar de um golpe na cabeça, mas ao invés disso foi atingido no coração. Uivou de dor e viu o sobrinho tombar de lado com um sorriso. Ergueu o punho pronto para mata-lo quando o outro ativou o byakugan e murmurou algo.

Os olhos de Hiashi arregalaram-se ao reconhecer as palavras e ele abriu o kimono no peito em desespero. Ali um selo começava a se formar. O selo da bunke.

\- Ativar.- Neji murmurou quase sem folego e Hiashi urrou de dor.

* * *

**Melhor capítulo dessa fic. Até agora.**

**Beijones!**

**BarbaraGava,** Hinata sofre. Isso já virou uma marca ds minhas fics. Mwahahahahaah. Peguei um amor por drama sobrenatural, not my fault. Poisé, estou trabalhando sobre ser kakahina ou madahina, mas acho que vai ser kakahina porque comecei a escrever uma madahina ( já tem 3 capítulos!) . To me decidindo em por o Kaka com a Shizue ou com a Anko... Decisões, decisões. Sasuke em fanfics e Sasuke velho são muito melhores. Mano, que porra é parasitologia de silvestres? Ah! Minha nota no ENEM foi baixa, acho que vou ter que esperar o próximo. Vou esperar o meio do ano e prestar vestibular pra UnB, mas o curso que realmente quero só existe em seis faculdades. T.T Beijos!

.

**HagoromoG,** vou postar! É que a ausencia de internet impossibilita minhas ações. T.T Até!

.

**uchiha himitsu,** eu matei. Matei e queimei só pra garantir com chamas que nunca acabam. Adorei sua ironia hehe. Eu gosto de matar a Hina, acho que realmente bateu saudades mesmo. Gostou de O Uchiha não gostou? HAHAHAHAHA Abaixo ao Hiashi! Acabei com ele! Sasu-kun é o maior ursinho! Pobre Kakash, ele só é velho. Estou trabalhando nos capitulos, mas é muita fic! By by. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é meu.

**O Pergaminho**

O dia parecia ter parado no tempo, porém continuava a escorrer por suas mãos. Ela não conseguia parar de observar a chuva que caía sem parar com lerdeza e graciosidade. Estendeu os dedos em direção a chuva, mas as pontas apenas encontraram um vidro gelado no meio do caminho. Um suspiro lhe escapou e embaçou o vidro.

\- Eu... Desejo ter a graciosidade da gota da chuva. – sussurrou para si mesma.

\- Você já a possui, só precisa lapidá-la. – uma voz cortou seus pensamentos.

Hinata virou-se e percebeu que Sasuke a observava da porta.

\- Está aí faz quanto tempo?

\- O suficiente para perceber que você quer sair daqui e tomar um banho de chuva. – ele disse com um meio sorriso.

Ela o fitou.

\- Como eu era?

Ele a encarou sem entender.

\- No futuro... Como eu era antes de você ter que vir para o passado?

O moreno sorriu, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho saudosista.

\- Você era linda, principalmente quando anoitecia. Algo sobre a luz da lua te faz reluzir desde que éramos crianças. Mas...

\- Mas?

\- Você era tudo, menos feliz. - Fez uma careta. - Me lembro de uma vez que apareceu na minha porta chorando com sua filha nos braços. Ela estava doente e se você a levasse para o hospital iria ver Sakura... Pediu que a levasse no seu lugar.

\- Porque eu faria isso?

\- Porque na época, Hanabi tinha acabado de falecer. – uma pausa. Sasuke foi até ela e parou ao seu lado com o olhar fixo na chuva. – Havia sido um dia chuvoso e frio. Hanabi havia lutado até o último suspiro, mas acabou morrendo nos braços de Sakura no hospital. Na mesma semana Himawari caiu doente. – ele travou o maxilar e lágrimas que não deixou cair borraram- lhe a visão. Fungou uma; duas; três vezes. – Ainda não estava pronta para encarar quem quer que fosse. Quem dirá pisar no hospital e ser atendida pela Haruno.

Hinata se envolveu com os braços num abraço solitario. Fitou o chão e respirou fundo. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos e a garganta pareceu ficar mais apertada. Se perguntou num lapso quanto tempo fazia que não gaguejava. Encarou uma mancha no piso de madeira que reconheceu como sangue absorvido e respirou fundo. Se perguntou quando foi que começara a perder as características que antes lhe definiam: a aura pacífica, o olhar inocente...

Olhou para as próprias mãos e quase riu com a ironia que lhe cruzou a mente. Tanto lhe chamaram de boneca de porcelana, que aos poucos começou a quebrar como uma. Estava rachando e se despedaçando. Estava cada vez mais fria e cheia de cacos.

\- R- realmente a ama, não é? - disse num impulso. Seus olhos subiram do piso para o rosto do adolescente a sua frente.

\- Ah?

\- K- Kakashi-sensei estava conversando comigo... Ele me fez perceber que... Você me olha com uma devoção quase cega. Olha pra m-mim procurando-a, tentando acha-la em alguma parte de mim.

Percebeu que havia começado a tremer. Sentiu-se tonta e percebeu que o nervosismo que a perseguira em toda sua vida continuava ali. Pelo menos uma parte de si não havia sido perdida.

\- Você e ela são a mesma pessoa.

\- NÃO! – ela gritou. Ele a encarou. Lagrimas brotavam nos olhos dela. – Não sou ela... – murmurou. – Não sou...

\- Hinata...

Ela fitou-o exasperada.

\- A mulher que você ama se parece comigo, mas não sou eu. P-por que não consegue ver isso? Te v-ver assim d-dói!

\- Hinata... – ele disse numa voz um pouco mais séria.

Ela enfiou as unhas na cabeça e começou a arranhar a pele rosada onde antes havia cabelo. Da cabeça as unhas seguiram para o pescoço e dali para o peito.´Arranhando; deixando estrias vermelhas pelo caminho. As lágrimas caiam como rios e ela não conseguia mais respirar direito.

\- Dói tanto... Dói a-aqui d-dentro. Como se houvesse u- uma f- faca e- espet-... – Soluço - ... E- Espetando meu co-coração.

Sasuke agarrou os pulsos dela e respirou fundo. Puxou-a contra si e cerrou os olhos. Encará-la se provava cada vez mais difícil. Ambos estavam carecas depois de estarem nas chamas negras. Nada de cabelo, pelo, cílios ou sobrancelhas, apenas uma vastidão de pele clara com eventuais cicatrizes e calos. Essa ausência de contraste negro – branco se tornara uma tortura para ele, pois eram um lembrete de que ele quase a perdera. Engoliu em seco e apoiou o queixo no topo na cabeça nua dela.

\- Eu realmente a amava. Com toda minha carne e alma. Mas eu a amava há muito mais tempo que Naruto jamais amou. – ele riu – Eu te amo desde que era pequeninho e meu mundo se resumia aos meus pais, Nii-san e Shisui-san. – uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dele. – Eu não olho para você pensando apenas na mulher que você foi num futuro perdido, mas em quem é agora também.

Ele se afastou um pouco e a fez erguer o rosto. Seus olhos escuros pousaram nos claros dela. Limpou o rastro de lágrimas com o polegar em uma bochecha e com cuidado beijou a outra.

\- Você não foi feita pra chorar, minha Hime. – murmurou ele enquanto a fitava nos olhos. As testas roçando uma a outra como um toque fantasmagórico. – No passado, no futuro ou no presente... Nunca gostei de ver suas lágrimas. Nunca. – ele apertou os lábios. - Mas aquele Dobe... Ele te fez chorar tantas vezes e nunca teve a dignidade de estar ao seu lado para enxugar suas lágrimas.

Hinata cravou as unhas na blusa dele e cerrou os punhos ao redor do tecido.

\- Estou tão confusa, S-Sasuke...

Ela cerrou os olhos. O rosto vermelho pelo choro vibrava na sala monocromática.

\- Onde foi que errei? – ela sussurrou, não exatamente para si mesma, mas também não direcionando a pergunta para ele. – Quando foi que meu maior sonho se tornou meu maior pesadelo?

Ouviu Sasuke rir. Uma risada amarga. Fitou-o e percebeu que ele a fitava com um olhar cheio de tristeza.

\- Me pergunto a mesma coisa nos últimos 30 anos eu acho. Também me pergunto quando foi que tudo começou a dar errado.

Hinata soltou uma risada seca, sem som, e tateou a face dele. A sensibilidade da pele ainda não tinha voltado totalmente e ela não conseguia mais sentir tudo ao seu redor com o tato da mesma forma. Tocar e receber alguma reação ou poder sentir a pele macia dele as vezes a fazia tateá-lo inúmeras vezes desde que ambos foram tocados pelo mais intenso fogo de todos.

\- Às vezes penso que estou sendo egoísta. Fico pensando na dor que sinto, mas... E você Sasuke?

Ele a encarou e sorriu.

\- Sou velho o suficiente para saber como encarar minhas dores.

Ela desviou o olhar.

\- I-isso tudo é surreal.

A confusão dele pareceu quase palpável para ela no momento. Desde quando era tão boa em ler o Uchiha?, se perguntou.

\- Isso o que?

\- Você vir do futuro, o pergaminho, meu pai ter recebido o selo... – ela riu sem graça - ... Já não sei o que fazer. Sequer sei se ainda estou sã.

Ele a abraçou.

\- É por isso que estou aqui.

\- Desde quando permito que fique tão próximo a mim? Desde quando você parou de ser um estranho no corpo do último Uchiha? Desde quando...?

Ele respirou fundo e ela respirou. Ambos sabiam em que ponto tudo havia mudado. Três dias antes Hinata havia morrido nos braços de Sasuke e ali mesmo havia voltado a vida. Naquele momento ela parara de encara-lo como uma possível ameaça.

* * *

\- Qual é o próximo passo? – Kakashi perguntou na hora do jantar.

De frente para ele dois pré-adolescente comiam onigiri calmamente. Ambos usavam toucas para esconder a ausência de cabelo e isso estava começando a fazer o Hatake cogitar comprar perucas e faze-los pintar sobrancelhas onde agora não havia nada.

\- Afastá-la de Naruto. – Sasuke disse como quem não quer nada.

O Hatake o fitou como se estivesse ficando louco.

\- O quê...?

\- As duas ordens principais são passar a liderança do clã para Hanabi e fazer com que Hinata pare de amar Naruto.

\- E como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou o albino escandalizado olhando para a garota em questão. Ela continuava a comer tentando manter-se alheia ao foco da conversa.

\- Mandando Naruto para treinar com Jiraya.

Hinata virou-se para fitar Sasuke.

\- E como vamos manda-lo treinar com um Sannin? Qual motivo daremos a Jiraya-sama para treinar um simples garoto?

\- Jiraya é seu padrinho. Naruto é filho do Yondaime com Uzumaki Kushina e como padrinho, era obrigação do Sannin cuidar do menino.

\- E como afastar Naruto nos beneficiará?- o Hatake perguntou um pouco cético.

\- Vai fortalecê-lo, fortalecer sua ideologia. – o Uchiha bufou. – O Dobe tem lá suas utilidades... Enquanto isso trabalharemos em fazer Sakura se apaixonar por ele.

\- E Hinata?

Sasuke largou o onigiri que estava comendo e suspirou.

\- Não se trata de fazer Hinata parar de amá-lo, mas de torná-lo inalcançável para ela. Fazer dele algo que ela nunca poderá ter, ainda que deseje ou tente.

Kakashi esfregou as próprias têmporas e fitou a menina longamente.

\- E o que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Hinata-san?

Hinata olhou para as próprias mãos. Fitou as unhas que lentamente cresciam depois de terem sido brutalmente arrancadas durante o interrogatório. Desceu o olhar pelas cicatrizes em seus braços até que a roupa a impedisse de ver além. Pensou nos dias que esteve internada no hospital. Pensou em como Naruto só a visitara uma vez e só fê-lo porque Sasuke havia deixado escapar que ela também estava internada e que estava preocupado com ela, pois as enfermeiras não permitiram que fosse até ela no dia. Então Naruto havia passado para dizer saber se ela estava bem e depois avisar Sasuke. Pensou em como, desde que esse pesadelo se iniciara, Naruto só a havia visitado duas vezes: uma no hospital e outra na sua nova casa na mansão Uchiha – sendo que essa última vez sequer tivera a intenção de encontrá-la, estava procurando Sasuke.

\- Que seja feito o que for melhor. – falou baixinho com os olhos vagos.

Kakashi fez uma careta por debaixo da máscara. Resolveu mudar de assunto. Encarou o próprio prato enquanto pensava em algum assunto. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do que havia feito pela manhã.

\- Ah!, hoje de manhã fui na Hokage e advinha? Finalmente terminamos a papelada necessária! A partir de hoje, você, Hinata, é oficialmente Hatake Hinata, minha filha.

Hinata o encarou.

\- S-sua filha?

\- Uhummm.

\- Ah! Hn... – Hinata o encarou e pela primeira vez em dias riu. Os olhos brilhando em divertimento e a face corando.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sasuke a fitou como se houvesse uma nova cabeça brotando nela.

\- O que? Que que eu fiz de errado? – o Hatake perguntou confuso.

Ela riu durante alguns outros minutos e o encarou. A lembrança da tortura brevemente esquecida.

\- A- Agora tenho que te chamar de Otou-san?

Kakashi a encarou. Piscou. Piscou novamente. Sentiu suas orelhas começarem a esquentar e bateu a palma da mão na própria testa, a realização atingindo-o em cheio.

\- Agora sou pai solteiro... – murmurou.

Sasuke riu.

\- Hey, você agora vai ter que nos levar para comer quando fizermos pirraça, vai ter que pagar pelas roupas que comprarmos, pela comida que comermos e se responsabilizar quando fizermos algo de errado. – o Uchiha disse sorrindo de lado. – Além de ter que cobrir nossas despesas hospitalares...

O Hatake fechou a cara. Pagar pelas despezas hospitalares não seria problema tratando-se de Hinata, ela raramente se feria, mas Sasuke... Ele e Naruto praticamente possuem um quarto só para ele por causa da quantidade de brigas entre si e a facilidade que tinham para quase morrer em cada missão superior ao rank D.

\- E quem disse que sou seu pai? - o grisalho disse e bufou. Os olhos brilhando com o pensamento. Talvez...

\- Não é meu pai, mas é meu tutor... Financeiramente e legalmente falando dá quase na mesma. Você é legalmente responsável por mim. - Sasuke rebateu com um enorme sorriso.

\- Nunca pensei no dia que veria o Kakashi-sensei ser chamado de Otou-san... – Hinata cantarolou corada enquanto fixava o olhar no teto. O olhar do albino queimou em si.

\- Isso te torna neta de Hatake Sakumo, o Canino Branco, e filha do futuro Hokage. – O Uchiha disse com a realização. – Você acaba de evoluir na escala de importância. - ele a fitou com algo semelhante a respeito.

Hinata soltou um olhar gelado na direção dele. Sasuke apenas balançou a mão num pedido mudo para que ela o ignorasse. Então seus olhos brilharam com algo. Foi um brilho malvado e ligeiramente infantil.

\- Amanhã o time sete tem treinamento, certo Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi apenas assentiu. Os olhos se estreitando. A súbita pergunta o deixara desconfiado. A final Sasuke ainda agia como um menino de treze anos em alguns momentos.

\- Será que podemos treinar com o time oito? Ainda estou um pouco relutante em deixar Hinata só. – Hinata o encarou confusa e o mesmo podia se dizer do albino. Algo na voz do menino moreno os fazia duvidar seriamente de que ele realmente estava preocupado.

\- Acho que...

\- Além do mais, Hinata agora é sua filha e como pai você deve zelar pelo bem estar dela enquanto ela ainda não se recupera totalmente.

Silêncio. Sasuke mantinha um sorriso travesso de canto, Kakashi manteve uma expressão desconfiada e Hinata fitava a ambos ainda confusa.

\- Sim. Está tudo bem, vou falar com a Kurenai...

\- Pode deixar que eu mesmo falo! - ele falou. Se levantou num pulo e antes que alguém pudesse protestar, despareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

\- Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso... - Kakashi murmurou.

Hinata apenas sorriu e voltou a comer. Não se sentia confortável o suficiente com o Hatake quando Sasuke não estava por perto.

* * *

Hell yeah! I did it! Demorei mas escrevi e postei. Eu dei uma suavizada na segunda parte do capítulo que é pra quebrar um pouco da tensão e deixar tudo se acalmar da mesma forma que faço nas outras fics, até porque quem lê minhas fics já sabe, né? Depois da calmaria...

**amy23, **fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto, hehe. E não há de quê pela continuação. ;D Inté!**Diwiie, ***-* gostou muito muito muito? Awwwt. Sasuke vai variar entre ele adulto e ele criança dentro do corpo dele criança. Até porque é a mesma alma com alguns conhecimentos extras, mas o corpo e a mente no físico ainda é de um menino pequeno. Volte mais vezes nas reviews! Beijos!

**BarbaraGava,** gosto de fazer a Hinata sofrer. Torturar ela como fiz nessa fic foi novidade, mas amei. Vou fazer o mesmo em uma certa outra fic... Ficou fofo, não ficou? O Sasu-kun todo meloso ''eu te amo não vá para luz!'' com ela nos braços *-* Neji revolucionou! Não sei se percebeu, mas reservei um futuro glorioso pra ele. Vou fazer tanto uma Madahina quanto uma Kakahina, ou melhor, já estou fazendo! Mano, isso deve ser muito legal. Desculpe o preconceito, mas... Diz que vai trabalhar no IBAMA, diiiiiiiiz! Acredita que no ultimo dia do Enem eu perdi minha vaga? eu tava em 13º de 24 vagas na quinta-feira, mas segunda quando saiu o resultado e tinha caido lá pra pqp. ''Minha época de fake no Orkut [...]'' maaaaaan eu nem lembrava mais disso, lembro que na época eu tinha uma Comunidade que se chamava Fãs de GaaHina Forever! ou algo assim e minha senha era alguma coisa ''amo o Gaara'' ou algo do tipo. Ai chesus, as coisas vergonhosas que fizemos...

**uchiha himitsu,** eu? Eu sou inocente e tenho até um perfil facil de ser traçado por qualquer perito no assunto! Eu ateei fogo, mas não matei por muito tempo, então ta ok, né? Eu também sou ruim com ironias, então relaxa. Sou muito melhor com metáforas... Enfim! O Uchiha é meu bebê e eu acho a Karin até legal, mas shippo ela mais com o Sui-kun pq o Sui-kun é muito shippavel mas quase não tem fic boa dele. O problema do Suigetsu é que não da pra shippar ele com qualquer uma. Da com a Hinata, a Karin ( se for uma mais estável), com a Tenten... Acabou minha lista de potencialmente equilibradas pra ficar com ele. *-* Sui-kun... *-*

Viu como o Kakashi ta de buenas agora? Até virou papai! Hiashi tomou na face! Eu acho muito engraçado você chamar de Fox, mas enfim.. Neji ficou top, ta tudo dando certo, Sasu-kun é glorioso como boy magia do mal num corpitcho 30 anos mais novo! Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

Sasuke estava sorrindo. Talvez o mais apropriado a dizer seria: reluzindo de felicidade. Seu sorriso não se estendia de orelha a orelha, não. Era apenas um meio sorriso. Entretanto, vindo do menino que não muito tempo atrás se apresentava como um vingador, tal sorriso quebrava toda sua história até aquele ponto. Ele olhou para Naruto e Sakura, depois voltou a fitar a trilha que conectava o centro da vila com o campo de treinamento 7.

\- Você tá sorrindo muito hoje, teme? Caiu da cama? - Naruto murmurou.

\- NARUTO! - gritou Sakura, acertando-lhe a cabeça e depois sorrindo envergonhada. - Ignore-o Sasu-kun.

Sasuke sequer se virou para fita-los. Naruto o encarava como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se revelar um lobo comedor de criancinhas e a Haruno apenas mantinha corações vermelhos em seus olhos enquanto o fitava.

\- O que você está esperando? - arriscou a perguntar o loiro.

\- O Hatake.

\- Kakashi-sensei sempre se atrasa... - Sakura disse e suspirou, momentaneamente emburrada.

\- Eu sei.

Silencio.

Um pássaro cantou.

Naruto se deitou na grama e começou a encarar o céu. A rosada começou a andar em círculos, mas logo se cansou e se sentou apoiada no tronco de uma árvore. O Uchiha não se moveu.

Sasuke se sentia animado. Um desejo travesso infantil lhe corroía as entranhas e, pela primeira vez desde o massacre, ele se entregou aos impulsos infantis sem precisar ser forçado a isso. Sentia-se leve e livre pela primeira vez em anos. Hinata estava ao seu lado. Itachi estava vivo andando por algum lugar na face da terra. E ela tinha o resto de sua infância roubada pra aproveitar, então por que não?

\- Teme...

\- Hn?

\- Por que você 'tá usando touca em pleno verão?

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lembrou-se então que a última vez que o loiro o visitara fora antes de ficar careca. Deu de ombros.

\- Sofri um acidente. - disse com naturalidade.

A Haruno deu um pulo e num piscar de olhos estava ao seu lado. Os olhos brilhando de preocupação.

\- Você 'tá bem? Se machucou muito? Por que não nos contou antes? Quer passar no hospital depois? Quer que eu dê um beijinho pra sarar? Ein? Ein?

Sasuke riu e a encarou de modo estranho. Quase nostálgico. Então algo brilhou ali e seu sorriso matreiro se tornou algo mais escuro. A malícia infantil foi substituída por outra. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que Kakashi ainda ia atrasar bastante.

\- Sabe, Sa-Ku-Ra, as vezes penso que faz isso só pra deixar o Dobe com ciúmes.

Seu sorriso se expandiu. Naruto arregalou os olhos e sentou-se para fitar os dois. Sakura deu um passo para trás e fitou o moreno parecendo um pouco perdida.

\- Você sabe, as vezes bancar a durona não é tão legal assim. Ele pode acabar... Não sei... Se apaixonando por outra garota? Uma de cabelos azulados e voz macia talvez?

\- O que...?

\- Afinal ela é um tesouro para ser apreciado e, uma vez que ele finalmente conseguir vê-la como mulher, as tuas chances vão chegar ao fim. Ele vai pensar que você realmente gosta de mim e buscar um novo amor. Talvez casar-se e ter dois filhos, um menino e uma menina. O garoto será uma cópia autenticada dele e a menina terá a face de sua esposa. Você terá que vê-los passar por ti todos os dias. Ouvir as pessoas comentarem como o Hokage e a esposa dele formam um belo casal, enquanto você estará sozinha.

\- Por que está me dizendo isso? - ela perguntou trêmula.

Ele bufou e se aproximou dela.

\- Não é a mim que você ama. - afirmou sério. - É a ele, mas ainda é muito nova pra perceber isso. Sou apenas um troféu para você, Sakura, mas ele é seu verdadeiro companheiro. Quem vai entregar a própria vida por você será ele, sempre ele. Nunca eu. Sabe por quê? Por que nunca me casarei sabendo que minha esposa ama outro.

Ela pareceu ficar sem fala. Fitando-o com olhos arregalados. Olhou dele para Naruto e sentiu o mundo rodar. Em segundos o loiro estava ao seu lado, segurando-a enquanto caia. Percebeu em sua torpeza momentânea que o moreno se mantinha imóvel, assistindo a cena se desenrolar com um sorriso. Quando sentiu as mãos do loiro começarem a envolvê-la, viu Sasuke virar a cara, então virou-se para fitar Naruto e sua respiração travou. O loiro a fitava com uma fina linha na testa mostrando sua preocupação. Estava sério e ...

Parecia brilhar banhado pela luz do sol da manhã.

\- Sakura... - o Uzumaki murmurou enquanto a puxava contra si.

Sasuke virou-se de costas para o casal e voltou a focar na trilha. O primeiro passo havia sido dado, agora bastava convencer Sakura de que era Naruto aquele que ela amava e tudo ficaria mais fácil. Sorriu ao ver o time 8 se aproximando. Kurenai sorriu para ele e o menino ergueu uma mão, saudando-os. Percebeu que Hinata parou um pouco em seu caminho ao ver Naruto e Sakura parados se abraçando como se não houvesse mais nada por perto. Sentiu uma pontada no peito e sua fachada oscilou por um momento.

Não importava se era Hinata a dona de seu coração, por muito tempo Sakura desempenhou o papel de sua esposa e, em muitos momentos, o Uchiha se viu com esperanças de amar a rosada. Porém na primeira visita de Naruto com a esposa que vinha após seu peito se encher de esperanças, tudo desmoronava. Sakura não era seu maior amor; não, ela era sua melhor amiga e amante. E não era como se pudesse esquecer tudo de uma hora para a outra.

Viu Hinata se recompor e caminhar direto para ele. O gorrinho azul que ela estava usando lhe dava um ar infantil e ele se viu apertando uma das bochechas dela. A menina soltou um chiado entre o susto e o riso e lhe deu língua. Sasuke riu.

\- Ha? Por que o Uchiha também está usando gorro? - o menino Inuzuka perguntou confuso.

Isso tirou a Haruno e o Uzumaki de seus transes e eles se viraram para observar o casal de morenos usando gorro.

\- É uma nova moda que desconheço? - Sakura murmurou.

\- Desculpem o atraso, tive que salvar um gato preso numa árvore na beira de uma cachoeira e ...

\- ESTÁ ATRASADO KAKASHI-SENSEI! - Naruto e Sakura gritaram juntos.

Sasuke olhou para Hinata e sorriu. Ela assentiu, respirou fundo e com sua melhor voz disse:

\- O-Otou-san, m-mas saímos de c-casa juntos!

Silêncio.

O sorriso de Sasuke se abriu mais ainda. Hinata corou. Kakashi fitou a ambos numa mistura de surpresa e desconcerto. Todos os outros se mantiveram travados de susto.

\- Hn? - grunhiu inteligentemente Kiba.

\- Vai mesmo deixar sua jovem e inocente filha sem resposta? Pior! A deixou desprotegida, sozinha, enquanto sai para se aventurar. Que mal exemplo você é! Um pai deve dar exemplo de pontualidade para os seus filhos! - ralhou Sasuke sem deixar o sorriso se desmanchar.

Kakashi bufou.

\- Eu vou te matar, Uchiha. Juro que vou!

\- Nada disso! Olha o exemplo que está dando para a inocente Hinata-chan? O que ela irá pensar de você? - Sasuke estava à beira de um ataque de risos. Mas outra pessoa o bateu nesse quesito.

Uma gargalhada rompeu o silêncio que se seguiu e todos se viraram para ver Kurenai apoiada numa árvore rindo tanto que lágrimas se formavam nos cantos dos olhos e ela se dobrava sobre a barriga.

\- Eu nunca pensei... Nunca pensei que ouviria alguém dizer isso pra você, Hatake. - ela disse entre gargalhadas.

Um leve rubor alcançou um pequeno pedaço de pele que a máscara do homem não cobria.

\- Isso... É uma brincadeira, não é? - Kiba arriscou.

\- Não. Hatake Kakashi é papai. - Sasuke afirmou ainda sorrindo.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Sakura questionou estupefata. - Digo, quando Kakashi-sensei se tornou o pai da Hinata-chan?

O grisalho pigarreou.

\- Bem, já tem um tempo que venho tentando, mas ontem finalmente ela foi legalmente reconhecida como minha filha. Então... Ah, acho que sou papai?

\- Mas não é qualquer papai. - Sasuke cantarolou malicioso.

\- É m-meu O- Otou-san! - Hinata exclamou extremamente corada enquanto sorria. Os olhos brilhavam em cumplicidade. Afinal, havia aceitando o pequeno plano de Sasuke sem sequer hesitar.

\- Uh, sim. - Kakashi coçou a nuca.

Shino olhou para o jounin, então para sua companheira tímida de equipe e para o Uchiha. Um brilho semelhante ao de Sasuke e Hinata se acendeu em seus olhos escondidos pelos óculos e resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

\- Então, onde está o seu gorrinho, Kakashi-sensei? Por que? Porque Hinata e Sasuke estão usando um e, considerando que é o pai dela e que ambos estão vivendo com o Uchiha, vocês são uma família e se dois membros da família estão vestidos combinando, os outros também devem fazê-lo.

Kakashi piscou múltiplas vezes e corou por inteiro, até a testa tomou um tom avermelhado. A risada de Kurenai voltou com força total. Hinata piscou antes de perceber a brincadeira e disparou a rir de forma contida. Sasuke sorriu de canto e fingiu tirar o chapéu. Naruto e Kiba apenas piscaram confusos. Sakura deu um tapa em sua própria fronte enquanto tentava conter a risada. Akamaru escondeu o rosto sob a pata.

\- Oh! Pobre homem, sua adorável filhinha vai tricotar uma touca para você, okay? Tenho certeza que Hinata o fará. - Sasuke comentou com fingida inocência.

\- Ah! S-se quiser c- começo hoje mesmo! Qual cor? - Hinata perguntou entre risadinhas com a face corada e sorridente enquanto tentava esconder o sorriso com uma das mãos.

\- Talvez cinza-claro, para poder se mesclar com a cor do cabelo dele à distância? - propôs a Yuuhi.

E assim passaram um bom tempo. Divertindo-se ás custas da recém descoberta paternidade do Hatake.

* * *

\- E então? Como tudo isso aconteceu? - Kurenai questionou enquanto observava seus alunos correrem em círculos junto ao time sete.

\- Hnnn?

\- Como se tornou '' pai'' da Hinata?

Kakashi suspirou.

\- Hinata negou seu direito de primogenitura. Pediu que Hanabi se tornasse a herdeira. Hiashi aceitou de bom grado a mudança de cargo, mas quando foi rebaixar Hinata e marca-la com o selo... As coisas saíram de controle. Ela foi exilada do clã e eu briguei pela guarda dela e pela guarda do Sasuke. Mas enquanto sou apenas tutor de Sasuke, tive que tornar Hinata minha filha para protegê-la. Se Hiashi tentar matá-la novamente, será uma briga entre clãs. - explicou com calma.

\- Ele... Tentou assassina-la?

\- Hai. - uma pausa. - É por isso que tanto Hinata quanto Sasuke estão usando toucas e, bem, a sobrancelha deles é um henge. Pra salvá-la, Sasuke ateou fogo nela e em si mesmo.

\- Isso é loucura.

Ele riu sem humor algum.

\- Bem vinda à minha realidade no último mês. - suspiro. - Daqui uma hora tenho que me encontrar com a Hokage. Estamos tentando alegar que como Hinata já estava sob minha proteção no dia, tenho direito de impor sansões e pressionar o Conselho em busca de uma punição cabível para Hiashi.

Kurenai sorriu.

\- Destrua aquele velho ranzinza, Kakashi. Estraçalhe-o se preciso. Ele precisa pagar pelo estrago que fez em Hinata todos esses anos... E tentar matar a própria filha? - ela bufou. - Se precisar que eu deponha contra ele, é só chamar.

\- Obrigado.

Ela apenas sorriu.

* * *

Hell yeah! This is a good cap. :3

**S. Tavares, **se precisar, eu viro um personagem na fic e caso com o Kaka-kun! *-*** **Tô zuando hehehe. É meio hard mesmo e confuso. Ele é bem diferente entre uma idade e outra. COMASSIM EU ARRUINEI ELES? Eu só deixei eles mais divos! Ha hahahahahaah eu não acredito que você sai comparando! Não pode! Se bem que eu também julgo muito, mas sou chata pro português ou inglês da pessoa. As vezes o enredo é até legal e criativo, mas se ta mal escrito, cheio de erros ortográficos e/ou gírias, eu nem termino. Naruto parece um amigo que tenho, você beija o pé da pessoa, mas ele nem se toca. Eu acabei de me reconciliar com o Naruto, porque passei um bom tempo brigada com o fato DA HINATA SE MATAR NA FRENTE DELE DECLARANDO SEU AMOR E TUDO MAIS, A VADIA DO UZUMAKI LIBERA A KYUUBI POR CAUSA DELA, PRA QUE? Pra chegar nela três ou quatro anos depois e dizer '' EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!'' , não foi um eu te amo, foi um '' eu gosto de você'' e só diz isso porque viu que ela tava no pé do altar com outro cara. PUTA MERDA! * hasteia uma bandeira ToneHina só de raiva e começa a balançar* Mas ele realmente tem um charme meio bobão, meio inocente adoravel! Chega faz nossos corações derreterem. Ui!

Hahaha eu acho que ele vai acabar comprando as perucas, mas por enquanto só os forçou a fazer um Henge pra aparentar que eles possuem sobrancelhas. Eu acho que já vi esse filme. Não me fez chorar, mas nunca mais assisto só pra não correr riscos ( eu fiquei irritada com a personagem principal se não me engano, uma ocorrência comum em filmes do gênero). Até a próxima e beijos!

**malvis, **inusitado, não é? O meu Kakashi-senpai é o papis da Hina-chan! E eu amei isso! Me faz rir muito porque é MUITO absurdo! Hinata merece umas doses de felicidade de vez em quando. Inté!

**BarbaraGava, **eles tão roubando o look do Gaara! Não pode! O look do Gaara é patenteado! Sabe porque ficaram carecas? Porque deixaram a tinta ruiva muito tempo no cabelo e aí o cabelo caiu! hehehehehehe. Por o Hatake como pai dela foi um improviso de ultima hora que deu certo, estou orgulhosa comigo mesma. É muito absurdo e muito divertido. Naruto não é muuuito viado. Ele só é um libriano com ascendente em câncer ( impossível não ser, poucos são tão tapados pra amor quanto gente com esse sol e ascendente) e talvez de quebra seu Venus é em Sagitário. Pra ser assim, é a unica explicação. Sakura tem que ser discipula da Tsunade-sama, mas estou cuidando para que quando Naruto partir, ela vai ter a base de uma paixonite por ele já bem firmada. ( Sasuke tá trabalhando nisso). Matei a Hanabi porque posso matar na ficção e acho isso muito divertido. mwa haha haha hahahahaahahah. Eu fiquei imaginando as sobrancelhas pintadas na cara dos dois enquanto escrevia. Era só pra deixa-los carecas, mas lembrei que ao ser queimado todos os pelos derretem, até os cílios, então tive que fazer uma depilação total haha. '-' Os deixei estranhos '-' Espere quietinha, ambas as fics ainda são embriões. Tem que chegar no quinto capítulo para ser postada. Vigia o mundo dos concursos! Se tu conseguir tua vaga no IBAMA tu samba na cara das inimiga. Falando nisso hoje encontrei um mico numa arvore enquanto andava de bicicleta, e minha irmã viu um tucano voando. To me sentindo na selva! Tudo viado! Acredita que pelo PAS, um programa pra entrar na UnB que só vale pra quem é daqui, fiquei em quinto lugar de duas vagas? Tenho que matar três pessoas pra entrar na universidade. -.- O orkut foi uma grande pérola na vida de muuuuuita gente! Hahaha Beijos e até!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**O Pergaminho**

Se olhou no espelho e sorriu. Tocou com delicadeza a pele ainda insensível e deixou uma risada baixa escapar. Olhos levemente lilases a encaravam de volta cheios de água e bochechas coradas adornavam sua face que pouco a pouco voltava a ser arredondada.

Ainda estava respirando.

Ainda estava lutando.

Estava sobrevivendo.

Estava

.

.

.

Viva.

Haviam cicatrizes é claro. Lhe cobriam o corpo inteiro e não havia uma posição que as ocultasse totalmente. Diversas vezes vira Kiba deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelas marcas grosseiramente avermelhadas e saltadas quando percebia que ela estava distraída. Shino apenas a observava e silenciava o Inuzuka quando o outro tentava perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Diversas vezes se pegou sorrindo fracamente pra eles e andando em outra direção, nunca falando nada. Percebia os olhos avermelhados de Kurenai seguindo-a e protegendo-a de eventuais perguntas.

Quantas vezes acordou no meio da noite gritando, se arranhando e chorando? Quantas vezes parar de se mover pela casa porque percebera que Kakashi estava no mesmo comodo que ela? Quantos dias se recusara a sair do quarto e encarar qualquer pessoa (ainda que Sasuke sempre aparecesse no quarto em algum ponto enquanto a mente dela vagava e a fizesse companhia). Quantos dias sorria para Hanabi no meio da rua e começou a andar até ela, mas os olhares na rua a fizeram parar e recuar? Todos os moradores observando a face machucada e o selo exposto em sua testa?

Quantas vezes pensou em aproveitar seus poucos minutos sozinha no banho para afogar-se na banheira e terminar tudo de uma vez?

E doía. Ah, como doía! Doía andar e sentar; gritar e sussurrar; segurar e soltar; sorrir e chorar. Seu corpo ainda estava frágil da tortura que havia sido submetida e, apesar de ter voltado a treinar, mal conseguia correr. Mas essa não era a pior parte. Como ninja havia se ferido gravemente outras vezes. O que mais doía era ver-se nua no espelho e a ausência de pelos e cabelos (ainda que na ultima semana percebera que lentamente estavam crescendo novamente) a faziam lembrar que seu pai desejara matá-la. Que o fizera por um momento. Não se importava muito com o selo em sua testa, sempre desconfiara que mais cedo ou mais tarde poderia acabar sela, mas com o fato de que eles se tornaram um lembrete de que não tinha mais família entre os Hyuuga.

Chegou a pensar que não sobreviveria. Que nunca mais poderia se aproximar de sua irmã ou Neji; que nunca mais seria confortada por Ko. Mas em algum momento entre a primeira e a segunda semana com o sobrenome Hatake substituindo o Hyuuga, os três haviam conseguido atraí-la para a floresta e se encontrado secretamente com ela. Se comunicavam por cartas ou sorrisos tímidos nas ruas. Olhos sempre se encontrando a distancia.

E Kakashi? As vezes o odiava; as vezes se sentia grata; as vezes o admirava. O odiava por ser um dos causadores das recentes cicatrizes nela e por trazer as lembranças do massacre de volta para sua memória. Se sentia grata quando via que como modo de pedir desculpas, ele já não dormia tentando encontrar modos de protegê-la e ajudar a ela e a Sasuke em sua missão. O admirava ao quando o via ganhar as batalhas que faziam todos os pelos dela se eriçarem: as burocráticas.

Suspirou.

* * *

Kakashi abaixou o Icha Icha que fingia estar lendo e se aproximou da janela. Observou Sasuke sentado meditando e o modo que uma menina morena se aproximou mancando e tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. Viu o Uchiha abrir os olhos e sorrir para ela, esperando-a sentar-se para voltar a meditar. Algumas poucas palavras foram trocadas pelo casal e logo ambos estavam meditando sob a luz do sol da manhã.

O albino sorriu para a imagem e sentiu um aperto no coração. Pensou em Obito e na Rin e não pode deixar de desejar que ambos tivessem tido um momento como esse ao invés de serem levados pela morte. Tocou seu olho com o Sharingan com a pontas dos dedos e deu as costas para a janela. Preferindo se dirigir até seu novo quarto, o antigo quarto de visitas da mansão Uchiha, e revisar algumas papeladas.

Sabia que seria difícil adotar Hinata e colocar Sasuke sob sua tutela direta e tentar acobertar os dois na missão surreal que haviam recebido, porém, quanto mais o tempo escorria, mais percebia que havia feito a escolha correta. Vê-los juntos fazia seu coração parar de doer tanto pelas perdas que havia visto ao longo de sua vida. E o encantava ver como no meio da madrugada Sasuke se sentava no meio da rua principal deserta do Distrito Uchiha (as vezes acompanhado por Hinata e muitas vezes só) e acendia alguns incensos, depositava algumas poucas flores que comprava durante o dia e se curvava até a testa encostar no chão. O menino não pronunciava uma unica palavra, mas Kakashi sabia que era aquele o modo dele de agradecer aos deuses e honrar seus ancestrais.

Mas nada era mais belo que ela...

A primeira vez que a assistira fora um puro acidente. Sasuke havia percebido a presença dele e o impedido de falar ou se mover bruscamente até que ela acabasse. E céus!

Kakashi nunca fora o mais religioso dos homens... Ou melhor, nunca havia sido um homem religioso. Mas vê-la dançar sobre um pequeno lago repleto de flores de lótus, com as gotas de água dançando ao seu redor, o fogo das velas se dobrando em sua direção - mais altos do que deveriam estar e dançando cada um à seu modo na ausência total de vento- e as sombras nas paredes do pequeno templo criando formas que não proviam de objeto algum, se contorcendo e deslizando pela madeira de forma graciosa... E a voz! Ah, a sua voz. Era baixa e estável, como uma canção de ninar, e o embalava para um sono tranquilo. O tom soprano entoando palavras num japonês antigo, semelhante ao dos tempos que os samurais eram maioria e os ninjas eram escassos, fazia algo dentro de si despertar.

A dança não pausava durante as duas horas que se iniciavam no breu total da noite e terminavam na claridade da manhã, acompanhando todo o amanhecer. Os movimentos eram graciosos e elegantes enquanto ela se curvava e deslizava sobre a superfície cristalina. Seus olhos sempre cerrado enquanto executava os movimentos e derrama as palavras.

Ah!, e quando o sol despontava no horizonte, durante a transição noite-dia era que tudo parecia mais belo. Cercada de chamas, sombras e madeiras rusticas, a pele branca dela ganhava nova vida com o contraste do céu avermelhado que aos poucos ia tingindo-se de rosa. A neblina da manhã a abraçava e aos poucos ia sendo dispersada. O vento parecia não sacudir as folhas das arvores e os animas também não ousavam fazer som algum, como se tudo e todos quisessem assistir o espetáculo sem interferir na apresentação. Quanto mais o sol subia mais os buracos no teto feito de uma madeira densa e escura dirigiam a luz para a água e para ela, iluminando-a e fazendo-a reluzir em detrimento de todo o resto.

Era como ser transportado para o mundo espiritual por algumas horas. Talvez de fato o fizessem, Kakashi não tinha certeza. Ao final do ritual Hinata cessara seus movimentos e sorrira ainda com os olhos cerrados em direção ao céu. Uma chuva fraca deixava pequenas gotículas na pele rosada e suada. A barra do pesado kimono branco e preto flutuava ao redor dela (ele não havia deixado de se perguntar como ela conseguia dançar tão livremente com uma roupa tão pesada, muito menos ferido como estava) com certa letargia enquanto ela andava a passos pequenos e trêmulos em direção à margem da pequena bica d'água. Com calma e quase por instinto, ainda de olhos cerrados, ela assoprou cada uma das velas, apagando as chamas - que resistiram indiferentes ao orvalho e aos respingo de água do espetáculo inteiro. Apenas depois de todas as velas terem se apagado e da luz do sol iluminar o pequeno templo por inteiro foi que ela se permitiu abrir os olhos.

_''O que você acabou de assistir, Kakashi, é um dos rituais exercidos pelas antigas sacerdotisas do meu clã. Como mestiça, alguns detalhes dos antigos rituais Hyuugas também foram adicionados. Um ano antes do Massacre, Hinata participou do ritual junto às outras sacerdotisas e de sua avó. Era um solstício de verão inusualmente quente e era o primeiro que ela participaria. Era uma espécie de introdução oficial dela para o mundo espiritual dentro das tradições do meu clã, afinal ela já tinha 6 anos e bastavam apenas outros 6 para ser considerada adulta entre os shinobis. - suspiro - é uma verdadeira lástima que as vestes tradicionais dos rituais não tenham resistido. Se quando criança ela parecia um espírito enviado pelos kamis se movendo por esse mundo impuro, creio que hoje se assemelhe a visão de uma deusa.'' _A fala de Sasuke dançou em sua mente por um momento.

\- Se os Kamis estão ao lado dessas crianças, quem sou eu para contrariar? - murmurou cansado. Ainda havia uma pilha de documentos para que ele pudesse resolver e uma briga judicial contra Hyuuga Hiashi em busca de uma indenização e ordem de restrição por causa do 'acidente' no dia em que Hinata foi selada.

* * *

ME DESCULPEEEEEEEM! EU TINHA ESQUECIDO QUE ESSA FIC EXISTIA PQ COMO COMEÇA COM 'O' ELA FICA LÁ EMBAIXO NA PÁGINA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Voltei!

**Anony,** eu voltei! Obrigada por me fazer lembrar dessa relíquia. Beijos!

**AnayHyuugaSakamaki,** fico feliz que comente em todos! Sério, é muito bom ter feedback em tudo. Eu sou péssima pra escrever coisas bem humoradas então fico muito feliz em saber que tu riste. Muito mesmo! A jogada do Kakashi-otou-san e dele de toquinha foi ótima hahahahaha. Beijos!


End file.
